


Every Endeavor (I Have Made Ever)

by wildforce71



Category: Power Rangers Jungle Fury, Power Rangers Samurai
Genre: Background romance only, Everyone's related, Gen, Just add Lauren for instant awesome, Lauren Shiba Can Kick Your Ass, Season Rewrite, at least partially, heir and a spare, no seriously, remember when I said everyone's related, well I really meant it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 35,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1246114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildforce71/pseuds/wildforce71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jarrod turns up on JKP's doorstep, claiming to be free of the Dai Shi, the Rangers aren't quite sure what to think. But his knowledge of Dai Shi's powers and followers may be vital if they're going to stop his new host.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prologue to whet your appetites. More to come.

Fran had never told the Rangers that she preferred the quiet periods, when Dai Shi was regrouping.

The Rangers hated it. The longer Dai Shi was silent, the more restless and jumpy they got. Casey had already increased their training, and Theo had the kitchen so well stocked they could probably survive the apocalypse. Lily had almost been rude to a customer the day before, and RJ was even more distracted than usual; they'd unanimously decided he wasn't allowed in the kitchen on his own any more. They couldn't afford any more fire exinguishers.

But Fran preferred the quiet. She hated seeing them rush out, hated listening to the news or watching on the monitors as they fought and bled to protect the city. It had been quiet lately, since Lily's encounter with Porcupongo. Dai Shi was waiting for something, or preparing for something, no one quite knew what.

Fran flipped the sign on the door, heading out to check the courtyard. She almost didn't realise the figure in black huddled in a corner was even a person, not until it shifted slightly.

"Are you all right?" She took a hesitant step forward. "You can't stay there, we're opening. Do you need help?"

He moved again, sitting up, and she looked into the face of Dai Shi.

"You," she breathed, backing towards the door. "The Rangers are right inside, you better go!"

"I came here for the Rangers. Please. I'm not who you think I am."

"I know exactly who you are. Get out of here." Despite her words, though, Fran was confused; Dai Shi was sitting up, but he wasn't moving, not threatening her in any way.

"I'm not Dai Shi. Please. Call the Rangers."

"I've seen Dai Shi. I know him when I see him. You're him."

He smiled faintly. "If I were him, you'd be dead by now."

"Fran?" Casey called from inside.

"Out here!"

Dai Shi didn't move, still sitting against the wall. On impulse, Fran said, "Last chance."

"I'm not him."

Fran turned to the door, blocking Casey before he could see out. "Casey, before you go out there..."

"What's going on?" he demanded, stretching to see over her head.

"He hasn't done anything, he hasn't tried to hurt anyone..."

"Go inside," Casey told her, pulling his glasses out of their pocket. "Everyone outside now," he added, carefully pushing Fran aside and stepping past her.

"I'm not him," Dai Shi said, unmoving.

"What are you doing here?" Casey demanded.

"I came for your help. I'm not him. I swear it."

Lily and Theo spilled out around Fran, stepping up on either side of Casey. RJ stayed in the doorway, catching Fran's attention and ushering her in without actually touching her.

"Are you all right?" he murmured, keeping one ear on the courtyard.

"He didn't do anything. RJ, I think he might be telling the truth."

RJ considered that for a moment before stepping outside. "Jarrod?" he asked, dropping to hunker in front of him.

"Yes." He sounded completely exhausted. "I can't prove it, except that I'm not killing you, but I'm not him."

"Not killing me's a good first step." RJ considered him for a moment before pushing back to his feet. "Come with me."

"RJ!" Theo and Casey protested together.

"Excellent synchronicity; well done. You should apply that more often in training. Move, please."

"RJ, are you sure?" Lily asked, watching as Jarrod struggled to his feet.

"I'm sure he hasn't attacked anyone, including Fran, and he's surrounded by three Power Rangers and a Pai Zhua master. Between us I think we can handle him. Fran, kitchen, please, for now."

Jarrod shuffled in, sitting down when Casey pointed to one of the seats. He was still wearing Dai Shi's leathers, but they made him look smaller than usual instead of larger. Lily stepped away for a moment, coming back with a jug of water and a glass.

"Thank you," Jarrod murmured, carefully pouring a glass and sipping it.

"So. Jarrod." RJ sat down across from him. "Want to tell us all how you escaped Dai Shi?"

"I didn't escape him." Jarrod was staring at his glass. "I couldn't escape him. I couldn't - get free."

"And yet you're here, and the evidence is mounting that he is not."

"He's not," Jarrod agreed. "I didn't escape him; he let me go."

"That doesn't make any sense," Casey protested. "Dai Shi needs a body, he's not strong enough on his own."

"He has a body." The glass shattered in Jarrod's hand and he blinked, looking down at it as though surprised.

"Hurt yourself?" RJ asked.

"No." Jarrod brushed glass from his gloves. "I'm sorry."

"Convinces me," Lily murmured. "Oh, come on," she added at Theo's look. "As if Dai Shi would ever apologise for anything."

"Whose body?" Casey asked.

Jarrod looked up, meeting RJ's eyes for the first time. "Lauren. He took my cousin, Lauren Shiba."


	2. Chapter 2

RJ dropped a pizza in front of Jarrod; the Lion tore into it as though he hadn't eaten in months, which, given Dai Shi's track record, could easily be true. The team had regrouped a couple of tables away and RJ joined them, pretending not to notice Fran half-hidden behind Lily.

"So who's Lauren?" Casey asked. "And why do you look worried, RJ?"

"Because I know who Lauren is."

"She's Jarrod's cousin," Lily told him.

"I gathered that much when he said 'my cousin'."

"She's younger than him, though, your age. I'm pretty sure she's a cat spirit like us? She came to the Academy with him but she's on all kinds of special programmes, she barely joins in with the regular classes." To Theo, she added, "I always thought it was a bit weird she wasn't one of Master Mao's six, she's easily as good as us."

"Master Mao wasn't allowed to choose her," RJ explained. "Lauren trains with the Order, but only on her way somewhere else."

"She's been there five years," Theo protested.

"It's a long road. And, for the record, she's a puma."

"So why do you look worried?" Casey insisted. "Dai Shi's downgrading, if she's younger than Jarrod."

"Younger, yes, but better. She's been training for longer than he has. And..."

"And?"

RJ shrugged. "Don't know. Master Mao said she was special, had some fantastic power, but he never told us what. Protecting her, he said."

Casey turned to look at Jarrod. "Why's he taken her?"

"She's a skilled fighter." Jarrod wasn't looking at him, fiddling with a napkin.

"No. She's a girl, she's smaller and younger than you; Dai Shi's not taking that loss without something to gain. What is it? What's this power she has?"

Jarrod stared at the table; one hand fisted before relaxing. "My mother is Lauren's aunt; her father's sister. We're from a family called Shiba, a family with a long Samurai history. Do you have a pen and paper?"

"Sure." RJ dug an order pad out of the pile of stuff on the counter, tossing him a pen.

Jarrod carefully sketched a shape, concentrating. "I'm not much good at this; lesser branch of the family. But..." He completed the shape and fire burst into life, hovering above the pad. Jarrod let it burn for a minute, long enough that any natural fire would have burnt itself out, and then canceled it.

"Symbol power," he said into the silence. "If you know the right symbols, if you have enough power, you can do almost anything. Dai Shi saw it in my mind, but I'm not strong enough for him."

"And Lauren is?" Casey asked.

"Lauren's the head of Shiba House; she's the strongest symbol power user in the world. And she's been training to use her power in combat for the last ten years." He looked at RJ again. "Grizzaka overthrew me. He has zoccato, I couldn't stand against him. Dai Shi took Lauren and almost ripped Grizzaka apart."

"Zoccato's nasty stuff," RJ noted.

"Dai Shi never did master it. But he doesn't have to, now; symbol power's every bit as strong, and neither the Beasts nor you have any defence against it."

"How did you get away?" Lily asked abruptly.

"And how did he get Lauren in the first place?"

RJ glanced up as an alarm went off in the loft. "Fran, can you check that out please?" Fran nodded, slipping into the kitchen, and he added to the others, "Time to start work."

"You're going to leave him here?" Theo asked, glancing at Jarrod.

"No, I'm going to take him up to the loft and let him sleep."

"RJ..."

"Theo," Casey interrupted. "He's not Dai Shi. Can't you sense it?"

"Maybe he's not," Theo said, undeterred. "Jarrod wasn't that nice either."

Fran reappeared, bobbing uncertainly from foot to foot. "There's an attack down town," she said when RJ waved her forward. "Just Rin Shi, so far."

"Let's go," Casey ordered, waiting until Theo actually started moving. "You make one bit of trouble," he added to Jarrod, "you'll regret it."

"I can fight," Jarrod offered to RJ.

"Not today, amigo, a stiff breeze could knock you over. Come on. Fran, I'll be back to help you open up."

 

RJ didn't come back. Fran was used to it; mornings weren't too busy anyway, and it was mostly regulars who were used to her working alone. The loft was silent above her, but the monster attack alarms in the city weren't going off.

She noticed the two strangers because they were new; she'd never seen them before. They murmured together inside the door for a minute before the older one, the blond, came towards the counter where she was just finishing a customer's payment.

"Welcome to Jungle Karma Pizza," she said brightly. "How can I help you?"

"I'm looking for RJ."

"He's upstairs," she said apologetically. "I can go get him for you, who..."

"He's not upstairs."

Fran turned, startled. Jarrod was wearing one of RJ's shirts, but he looked even more tired than before, and she was fairly sure he'd have fallen over if he wasn't leaning against the doorframe.

"What do you mean, he's not upstairs? He went up with you."

"And he left without me." Jarrod's gaze flickered past her and he blinked in surprise. "Dominic."

"Jarrod," Dominic answered. Fran looked back to see that the other stranger had joined Dominic. "Problem?"

Jarrod tipped his head towards the other man, and Dominic shook his head. "Antonio's Pai Zhua. What's going on?"

"His wolf spirit's gone out of control. Damage from a fight with Dai Shi. His Rangers are out in the town, but they won't recognise him."

Dominic nodded, pulling off his backpack and bundling it into Antonio's arms. "I'll go. You, stay here."

"Aw, I wanna help!" Antonio protested.

"Later. You look terrible, by the way, Jarrod."

"Long story."

"I'll bet." He turned to Fran, smiling charmingly. "I'm sorry, we're being terribly rude. Is it all right if my young cousin waits here for me? You can put him to work if you want."

"Thanks, Dom," Antonio muttered.

"Uh...sure..." Fran said dreamily. Shaking her head, she added more clearly, "If you like. He doesn't have to work."

"Ah, I like to be busy," Antonio assured her, glancing around for somewhere to put the bags. Jarrod took them, vanishing back upstairs; Dominic was gone when Fran looked around, and she frowned.

"Well, I wanted to ask if RJ's all right."

"Dom'll take care of it," Antonio assured her. "Now, c'mon, what can I do first?"

 

Jarrod dragged himself out of an attempt at mediation - it wasn't working very well anyway - when the Rangers clattered in, minus Theo but plus Dominic and his friend. RJ looked worn out, sinking into his chair and waving off concern from Casey and Dominic.

Theo came up from the restaurant, scowling at Jarrod as he passed but not actually commenting. "Fran says she has things under control for now."

"Someone should be down there," RJ said, but he didn't protest when no one moved.

"Introductions, I think," Dominic murmured.

"Yes," RJ agreed. "Dominic, these are the Chosen Guardians, Theo, Lily, and Casey. Dom was in Pai Zhua with me."

"Antonio's my cousin," Dominic told them.

"Hey, I remember you," Lily said suddenly. "You were in Pai Zhua, too, a few years behind us. You're..." She frowned. "Octopus."

Antonio bowed, and Theo laughed softly. "How do you do that, Lil?"

"It's a gift."

"One of many."

Dominic glanced at Jarrod, still standing on the other side of the loft. "And Jarrod."

"Him, we know," Theo told him.

"Where's Lauren?" Antonio blurted. Dominic spun to glare at him, but he looked back defiantly.

"What's Lauren to you?" Lily asked with a frown. "You can't have known her any better than we did."

"I never met her," Antonio agreed. "Her brother's my friend. Where is she, Jarrod?"

Jarrod swallowed. "Dai Shi took her. She's host to his darkness now."

Antonio stared at him. "What." His tone was completely flat.

"How did Dai Shi get his hands on her in the first place?" Dominic asked. "She was supposed to be safe with you."

"She was safe at the Academy," Jarrod muttered. "She left, to find me, when Dai Shi was - when I released Dai Shi. Dai Shi took me, and he brought Lauren to the temple; it amused him to have her fight his Rin Shi and other beasts. Grizzaka overthrew me, and Dai Shi left me to take Lauren, he'd seen symbol power in my mind. With Lauren's power he defeated Grizzaka and took back the temple."

"What do you mean, you released Dai Shi?" Dom asked.

"Not the important part of the story," RJ said, cutting Theo off as he went to answer. "The important part is, who's Antonio."

"Have you told Ji?" Antonio demanded.

Jarrod shook his head. "I wasn't much good as her guardian, but I _was_ her guardian. I'll fix this."

"You're doing brilliantly so far," Casey agreed.

Jarrod started to answer and then looked past him. "Dominic."

"I see it."

Casey turned to follow his gaze, frowning. "RJ?"

"Fine. I'm fine."

"You're not fine," Dominic contradicted him. "Your animal spirit is surging. Come to the Academy with me. We'll get it under control."

RJ nodded slowly. "Yes. That's probably best."

"Good," Dominic said briskly. " 'Tonio, stay here and see if you can help out while I'm gone. Jarrod, you're with us."

"Whoa," Theo and Casey protested together, and Theo continued, "This whole thing is Jarrod's fault. He damaged RJ's spirit in the first place."

"First of all, Dai Shi damaged RJ's spirit," Dominic reminded them. "And second, if Jarrod had done it, that'd put him in a great position to help us fix it, wouldn't it. Jarrod, I have the rhino spirit. Do anything you shouldn't, I'll trample you." Turning to Theo, he added, "Happy?"

"Burning bridges, my friend," RJ murmured.

"I'll make up with your Rangers later. Right now, you need help."

"He's cranky 'cos I made him leave Spain," Antonio stage whispered to Lily. "He really liked Spain."

"I've always thought Spain would be nice," she agreed, realising what he was doing and playing along.

"Yeah, he only likes it because his accent's terrible and he can get the girls to correct him."

"Behave," Dominic told him, shouldering his backpack and glancing at Jarrod. "Coming?"

 

"Well." Dom stood, arms folded, studying the scene. "That's not what I was expecting."

"I told you." RJ came up beside him. "Dai Shi attacked the school and scattered the students. Master Mao is gone, and Swoop, Finn and Phant are in hiding."

"Yeah, you told me," he agreed. "I guess I didn't -"

"Yeah," RJ agreed when he trailed off. "Me, either."

Dom studied the ruins of the Academy for a moment more before turning away. "Have you been able to meditate?"

"Not for the last couple of days."

"Give it a go? I want to see exactly what's happening."

RJ smiled faintly. "Look at you, all commanding and in charge."

"Terrible, isn't it?" Dom agreed lightly. "Hurry up and get better so we can put the responsibility back where it belongs."

"Aye aye, boss." RJ wandered down into what had been the main courtyard, taking a seat on a relatively flat piece of masonry.

Dom watched for a minute before turning away. "Next problem," he murmured to himself.

Jarrod was standing under a nearby tree; he might have been lurking, if he wasn't standing so stock still. Dom eyed him critically for a moment before sighing. "Come over here."

Jarrod moved to join him, glancing down at RJ. "I don't know what's wrong with him, exactly. Dai Shi took what he wanted from my mind, but I saw only what he allowed me to see. I only know what happened at all because he let me see it; defeat of a Pai Zhua Master. He thought it would beat me down."

"I didn't bring you here to help with RJ." Jarrod glanced at him, and Dom shrugged. "Not healthy for you in that loft right now."

"I don't blame them. I did terrible things."

"Dai Shi did terrible things. Did you deliberately let him out?"

"No..."

"Did you offer yourself to him as a host? Did you enjoy anything he did?"

Jarrod eyed him. "You've changed." Dom shrugged, and Jarrod shook his head. "I didn't deliberately let him out. I was angry because Master Mao dismissed me."

"Why did he dismiss you?"

"Bullying. Mostly."

"That's not like you," Dom pointed out. "You weren't like that before I left."

"I wasn't a lot of things before you left." He shook his head at Dom's look. "It's family business, mostly, and I was an idiot about it anyway."

Dom nodded. "RJ let you in the loft, with Fran right downstairs. That says a lot to me. I saw some of the news reports, but I'm a lot less invested in this than the others. And honestly? You need someone on your side, Jarrod. The Rangers aren't, and until RJ gets back in balance, he can't be on your side."

"There's Antonio."

"Nah, he only cares about Lauren. He joined Pai Zhua for her, you know."

"So did I," Jarrod murmured.

"You were there before her," Dom said thoughtfully. "I remember her coming in; it was only a little while before I left."

"I was sent ahead. Lauren was too young, Master Mao wouldn't take her, so she had to wait."

Dom nodded patiently. This wasn't like Jarrod, or not the Jarrod he'd known; he'd never been exactly eager to talk about his family, but he'd never been this hesitant either.

"My mother was the younger sister," Jarrod said after a moment. He was looking towards the Academy, but Dom would lay money he wasn't seeing it. "When she fell pregnant with me, her brother was furious. Sacred duty; she was supposed to be available as his back up until his children were old enough. My mom got an allowance that was about enough for a bird to live on, and then she was politely shown the door."

"Is that why she wasn't home much? Extra work?"

Jarrod snorted. "No. She wasn't home much because she didn't like to look at me. Living proof of her mistakes; just about enough symbol power to light a candle.

"And then Lauren's guardian contacted me. She was going to be joining the Academy, and they'd make sure I got in too as long as I agreed to watch out for her. And you've seen how well I did at that."

Dom considered for a while. Below them, RJ was perfectly still. "I remember seeing her, sometimes, just before I left. Very serious in her classes; Master Mao spent a lot of time with her."

"Yes. That was part of the deal. There are particular ways of fighting she needs to learn."

"I saw her in the courtyard with you. She always looked more relaxed with you."

Jarrod frowned for a moment before his expression cleared. "Shiba. I understood her better than most."

"Nah," Dom said, deliberately light. "I think she just liked you."

"She didn't have much choice; the Academy isolated her from the other students."

Dom shook his head, hurriedly shucking his backpack as RJ's wolf surged out of his control. "We're going to talk about this later. Right now, I have to go help RJ. How strong's your lion?"

"Not strong enough, not right now."

"Stay up here, then. RJ!" He hurried down the slope, leaving Jarrod to watch from above.


	3. Chapter 3

Antonio finished folding a stack of napkins, glancing around the resturant. The Rangers were distracted but mostly managing to stay on top of things, thanks to Fran's subtle hints and nudges; the lunch rush was over and they were starting to set up for the afternoon.

Fran came past, nodding in approval. "Thanks, Antonio."

"No problem. What's next, boss?"

She glanced around, distracted as Casey walked into a chair on the other side of the resturant. "Oh. Uh - cheese shakers? Lily's in the kitchen, she'll show you."

"Sure," Antonio agreed, sliding off his stool and heading for the kitchen.

Lily was working inside, but she cheerfully abandoned her dough to set him up with the cheese shakers. "Now make sure it's cheese and not salt," she told him. Antonio caught the glower from Theo as he passed through; Lily just grinned innocently, going back to her dough.

They worked in silence for a few minutes; Antonio got into the rhythm of refilling the shakers, concentrating on them for a while.

"So you know Lauren's brother?" Lily asked eventually.

"Jayden. Best friend I ever had or ever will. He wasn't supposed to tell me about Lauren, but he did, and I promised I'd find a way to keep an eye on her; they can't see each other until she masters her power."

"So you joined Pai Zhua?"

He shook his head, sealing another shaker. "Pai Zhua don't take students under ten. Dom arranged for me to get in, family legacy, but I had to wait until then."

"And he was gone before you got there," Lily said, eyes distant for a moment.

"Yeah. I didn't mind though."

Lily refocused on him. "You said you'd never met Lauren."

"I never have. Her classes kept her away from the rest of us most of the time, and Jarrod was usually around in the free periods. He was teaching her the symbol power, I think."

"But you joined for her."

"To watch her, for Jayden. So he'd know someone was there, keeping an eye on her. Ji, his guardian, he wouldn't tell Jayden anything about where she was or who was with her. So I sent him messages, sometimes." He shrugged, sealing the bag of cheese and getting up to store it away. "I lost track of her when the Academy was attacked, so I bailed and went looking for Dom; he was the closest thing to a Guardian until you. I didn't know you'd be made Rangers."

"No, it's good," Lily assured him. "Especially with this problem with RJ's spirit, we can use all the help we can get." She eyed him for a minute before stripping off her apron. "Come with me. Fran! I'm taking a break and Antonio's coming with me!"

"Where are we going?" Antonio asked, following her upstairs.

"We're going to spar." Lily kicked off her shoes and dragged one of the mats into the centre of the floor. "You were at Pai Zhua for..."

"Three and a half."

"So you must be pretty skilled. Let's see." She took up a stance.

"No weapons?"

"Not this time. Maybe later. Ready? Go!"

 

Dom hadn't really been sure it would work; he'd had no idea what he was doing, but some combination of meditating and yelling at RJ and fighting his spirit had worked. Dom's rhino was more powerful than the wolf, but Dom himself wasn't as skilled as RJ; he hadn't been sure he could have any effect on his friend. But there he was, back in balance, sitting cross legged across their little fire and chatting amiably about Dom's travels.

Dom was keeping an eye on Jarrod. He was sitting just near enough to avoid being told to move closer, slightly too far away to join in the conversation; he was clearly listening to them, because every now and then he reacted to something one of them said, but he wasn't taking part. Apart from occasionally helping to keep RJ in the Academy grounds, he hadn't taken part at all, but every time Dom called him he'd been right there, ready to help.

RJ stretched finally. "So what's the plan, boss?"

"Plan?" Dom repeated vaguely, still watching Jarrod, and then blinked. "And I'm not the boss anymore, that's you. Remember? The point of the expedition?"

"The expedition was yours, so until we finish it I think it only right that you remain in charge. Jarrod? Opinion on the matter?"

Jarrod looked up, startled at being addressed directly. "I'm happy either way."

"Happy, I doubt," RJ murmured, raising his voice to add, "You're outvoted, Dominic. Staying here for the night or going back?"

"We won't make it before dark, but I don't have any camping equipment."

"We're Pai Zhua, my friend, I think we can manage. Jarrod?"

"The main hall is mostly still standing."

"Sounds good to me."

"Look what I found!"

All three turned at the taunting voice; Jarrod was on his feet, staring.

Camille sauntered into the circle of firelight. "A Pai Zhua Master, a wandering fool..." She turned towards Jarrod, face hardening. "And a traitor."

"I'm not..." Jarrod swallowed. "I'm not a traitor."

"And I'm not a fool," Dom agreed loudly, jumping the fire to stand at Jarrod's shoulder. "Who is this?"

"Camille," Jarrod told him. "Most loyal of Dai Shi's generals."

"And one of his most dangerous," RJ added from Jarrod's other side. "What's the game, Camille? We going to stand around watching each other all night? If so, we might want to set up a schedule. I'm beat."

Camille smiled, watching Jarrod. "You've caused my master a lot of trouble, you know. Breaking out of your cell, running away from his temple...come along, now. Let's not keep him waiting any longer." She half-turned as though she expected him to follow.

"He's not going anywhere with you," RJ told her.

"Oh?" Camille looked amused. "Are you planning to protect him, Wolf Master? After everything he's done?"

"He didn't do anything," Dom said sharply.

"If that's what you want to think. Rin Shi!"

They came in from all sides, swarming over the three, easily separating them despite Dom and RJ's efforts. Jarrod found himself facing Camille; the Rin Shi weren't approaching, only making sure he couldn't go anywhere.

"You should just come with me," Camille told him. "I'll even spare your friends if you do."

"Liar," Jarrod said, watching her intently.

"Why do you insist on fighting him? You, above all, should know that Dai Shi gets what he wants."

"He doesn't care about you." Camille blinked, momentarily taken aback, and he hurried on, "He uses you. You're a tool. And one day, you won't be any more use to him. And he'll discard you and walk away without looking back."

"You lie," she hissed. "I am his favourite."

"For now," he agreed. "But I have heard his thoughts. I know his heart. He doesn't care about you. He doesn't think about you, not unless he needs you to do something."

Camille snarled, armour appearing. "I'll prove you wrong when I give him your body!"

Jarrod was weaponless, tired, hungry, and generally upset. But he knew Camille's moves, had seen her fight and train often enough to know her almost as well as he knew his own. He held her off for long enough for RJ and Dominic to finish with the Rin Shi and rejoin him, holding Camille off to let him catch his breath.

"Want to keep going?" RJ asked cheerfully. "I'm game if you are."

Camille's armour faded away and she studied them for a long moment; Jarrod couldn't read her face, had no idea what she was thinking. "You'll keep," she said finally. "I'll see you soon." She turned on her heel, stalking away and vanishing midstep.

 

Casey was sitting in the middle of the loft floor when RJ and the others filed in; he opened his eyes, slowly unfolding his legs. "We weren't expecting you back," he said quietly. "Not when it got this late."

"We were going to stay, but Camille crashed the party and it kind of went downhill," RJ told him. "We're fine," he added at Casey's look.

"Are you all right?"

"All back together again. No problem. Where are the others?"

"I made them go get some rest. I was supposed to wake Theo in a while." Glancing at Dominic, he added, "Antonio's in with Theo if you want to go see him."

Dom shook his head. "Let him sleep. I'll see him in the morning. How was he today?"

"Doing better than the rest of us. RJ, you're sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine," RJ promised him. "Dom and Jarrod got me all fixed up."

"Well, thanks." Casey's gaze flickered over Jarrod before he added, offhandedly, "You'd better share my room. It's just an air mattress, though."

Jarrod blinked before answering, voice so casual he was obviously putting it on. "Dai Shi doesn't sleep at all. Air mattress sounds perfect."

Casey nodded. "I threw one in your room for Dom, RJ. We might have to rethink, though, Antonio's not nearly neat enough for Theo."

"Thank you," RJ said quietly, adding, "We'll work on it. Go get some rest. Someone needs to be awake tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'm glad I'm not opening up. Come on, Jarrod." He nodded to Dom, heading to his room with Jarrod trailing behind him.

"That's promising," Dom murmured, watching them go.

"Casey'll follow my lead. I'm not worried about him, or Lily. She'll give Jarrod the benefit of the doubt. Theo's the one to watch out for. Jarrod's going to have to work to convince him."

"You think he wants to?"

RJ nodded. "Jarrod was angry and mean, but he wasn't evil. Being the Dai Shi was a shock to him. I think he'll come good."

"Let's hope. Come on. I'm tired, even if you're not."

 

Antonio thought he was the first one up the next morning; Theo, at least, didn't move when he slipped out. Four years at Pai Zhua hadn't dulled the fisherman's instincts in Antonio, the need to see the sky first thing in the morning.

Jarrod was on the balcony.

Antonio hesitated, but Jarrod said "Come out if you like" without turning. He looked like he regreted it when he realised it was Antonio, but he took a step to the side to make more room without another word. Antonio looked out at the sky, watching it lighten for a few minutes.

"Did you tell Ji?"

"No." Jarrod was silent, and Antonio added, "You deserve your chance. But the House has resources we don't. I'll call them if it looks like we need them."

"The House will write Lauren off and turn to Jayden if you do that."

"What?" Antonio said, startled.

"No one escapes Dai Shi," Jarrod reminded him. "There's no record of anyone surviving his possession, until me. The House have access to the Pai Zhua records. They'll write Lauren off as the cost of war, turn to Jayden, and start searching the cousins for someone to groom as his heir."

"Ji would never do that."

"Ji has no say in anything other than Jayden's welfare and training. He can't control anything else."

"How do you know?" Antonio insisted.

Jarrod was silent for a moment, watching a nearby bird curiously. "Do you know what happened to my mother?" he said eventually.

"No. Jayden never talked about it; I don't think he knew. I didn't even know you were a cousin until someone at the Academy told me."

Jarrod nodded thoughtfully. "I'm older than Lauren."

"Yes," Antonio said blankly.

"My mother was Jayden's father's heir when she became pregnant."

Antonio started to answer and then hesitated. "She removed herself from the line."

"And her cousins weren't very skilled, I understand," Jarrod agreed. "Her brother banished her. She wasn't allowed move house without letting him know, she wasn't allowed take any job without his approval, she wasn't allowed go on vacation without permission; she was still the heir, after all, up until Lauren was old enough. They grew up in Shiba House, and I grew up on a farm that never grew anything with parents who were never home."

"Jayden's parents died. He watched Master Xandred kill his father."

"I know," Jarrod agreed. "Because a little while after that, representatives of the House came to me. They'd sponser me into the Academy if I would take responsibility for Lauren."

"That's good, isn't it?" Antonio said uncertainly.

Jarrod snorted. "Dance, puppet, dance. My whole future, offered to me by the daughter of the man who destroyed my future in the first place...I like Lauren," he added to Antonio's look. "She's smart and brave and she works really, really hard. But I know how the House works. If you tell them she has been taken by Dai Shi, they will write her off and Jayden will really be head."

"He doesn't want it," Antonio murmured.

"I don't blame him. I wouldn't either." Jarrod turned to face him for the first time. "I'll get her back. I will, Antonio."

"I believe you," Antonio agreed.

Lily pulled open the door; she couldn't have seen them from inside, but she didn't look surprised. "There you are. Come on, I need help setting up downstairs and you're elected."

 

RJ came down to the kitchen rather later than he'd meant to, hesitating on the steps. "What are you doing?"

"Tossing pizza dough." Dom was clearly concentrating.

"Why?"

"Casey asked me to." He looked up, meeting RJ's eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just wasn't expecting the hat."

Dom tapped the brim, grinning. "You might want to order a few more; Theo had to dig pretty deep to find enough for all of us."

"All of you?"

"Jarrod's bussing tables and Antonio's making up drinks. I think Jarrod wants to talk to you, though; he keeps lurking around the stairs."

RJ crossed to the door, catching Casey's eye. "How long are you planning on staying around, Dom?"

"I dunno." Dom put down his ball of dough. "Things are pretty bad, aren't they?"

"They are." RJ stepped back as Casey came in. "How are things going?"

"No one's tried to kill anyone, which is kind of a miracle. Fran and Lily are leading the 'treat Jarrod like everyone else' charge, and Antonio seems to have made some kind of peace with him. Theo's watching Jarrod like he thinks he's going to flip out and kill someone, though, and it's starting to piss Lily off."

"Succinct," Dom said admiringly.

"You have to be succinct or RJ drifts off," Casey told him.

"And which side are you on?" RJ asked. Casey frowned, and he added, "The Theo-Lily schism. Which side are you on?"

"I'm Switzerland, man. Long as he isn't hurting anyone, I don't mind Jarrod being here. But I'm not giving him the key to the city, either."

"Very balanced," RJ said, tone completely neutral. "Send him in, please." Casey nodded, grabbing a couple of water jugs and heading back out into the dining room.

"Not what you were hoping for?" Dom asked, turning back to his dough.

"Negativity never helped anything, Dom."

"Reality, on the other hand..."

Jarrod came in from the dining room. RJ very carefully didn't laugh; the uniform tee didn't quite fit him, and the hat didn't help matters.

"Dominic says you've been looking for me?" RJ asked, pulling his own uniform off its' peg.

"Yes. I want to return to the temple."

RJ considered, carefully fastening his jacket. "I see. Why?"

"Lauren's alone there. At least if I return..."

"She'll be able to see you get thrown in a cell," Dom put in. "And that's best case."

"She's sixteen," Jarrod said tightly. "And as far as she knows, I have abandoned her to her fate. I broke out and ran; I didn't even try to get near her. I should have just gone with Camille."

"Do you think Dai Shi will spare you for Lauren's sake?" Theo said from the door. "You more than anyone should know better. He'll destroy you in front of her to kill any hope she had."

"She's sixteen," Jarrod said again.

"We understand how you feel, dude," RJ told him. "And I promise we're going to do everything we can to help her. But we don't rush into things without thinking. You have a team now. Let us work on it together."

"I have a team?" Jarrod repeated.

"One big happy Pai Zhua family," Dom said, one eye on Theo. RJ was less circumspect about it, watching him openly.

Theo sighed, folding his arms. "One big Pai Zhua family," he agreed reluctantly. "I'm still watching you," he added to Jarrod, who looked bizzarely comforted.

"So right now, they work," RJ told Jarrod. "And you come upstairs with Casey and me and tell us everything you remember about the temple, the guards, the beasts. Everything, even the things you think we won't like, got it?"

"Got it," Jarrod agreed, pulling off his hat with obvious relief.

"Theo, please get Casey. And you're in charge while we're upstairs."

"Got it," Theo agreed, wandering out.

"Welp, time for my break," Dom announced, pulling off his apron. RJ spread his hands questioningly, and Dom shrugged. "Think I'm letting him boss me around? Nah. I'm gonna take Antonio, have a sniff around town. See what's to see. We'll be back in a while."

"Stay out of trouble," RJ told him, turning to head upstairs.

 

Dominic could never hide what he was thinking, but if he didn't want to talk about it, he simply wouldn't. Antonio didn't try, following him around town instead. Fran had supplied them with the well worn street map they used for deliveries, and the town layout was easy enough to learn.

They passed a few places where repairs or rebuilding were underway; Dominic tended to halt, watching, until Antonio nudged him or wandered away. He knew Dom well enough to know he was trying to decide something., but standing around staring at piles of rubble wasn't going to help him.

They ended up in a small park; Antonio bounced onto the back of a bench, eying the view. "Sis pretty."

"Yeah," Dominic agreed, settling beside him. "Think we should stay for a while?"

Antonio smiled, studying the view. "Where else would we go?"

"Yeah, fair point." He slid down to sit on the seat proper. "RJ and me talked last night. He has some plans. And having Jarrod will help, I think; he knows how Dai Shi thinks, what the plans are." He was silent for a moment before adding, "You don't have to stay."

"What?" Antonio said in surprise.

"You're fourteen, kid. I know your training was going well, but the team have powers and the rest of us have more experience. We're not going to forget about Lauren, even if Jarrod would let us. You could go visit your parents for a while, or something. No one would blame you."

"Not a hope."

"Can't blame a guy for trying. RJ said he'd take you on, if you want, continue your training."

"Not you?"

Dominic smiled. "RJ's a better master than I am. Trust me. He's going to offer Jarrod, as well."

"Is he," Antonio muttered.

"Whatever else Jarrod is, he's a skilled fighter. He was to be a guardian on skill, remember. He was only refused because he was angry."

"Yeah, we've had that discussion," Antonio agreed. "He was a jerk, but I kind of understand. Tell RJ yes, please. I'd like to keep training."

"Still planning on going back to Jayden?"

Antonio slid down, sprawling across the seat and folding his arms behind his head. "That's always the plan. Everything else is just a step along the way."

"Dominic."

Dominic started to hs feet. Antonio sat up, slowly, eyes on the haze that cleared to reveal Master Mao.

"Master," Dominic said. Antonio was surprised at the genuine respect in his tone.

"Where is the dagger, Dominic?"

"The dagger?" he repeated. "It's safe, Master."

"Retrieve it. It is your destiny."

Dominic inclined his head. "I will."

Master Mao looked at Antonio, but he didn't speak, only faded away again. Dominic sat down, exhaling slowly.

"Dagger?" Antonio murmured.

"Yeah." He was lost in thought for a moment before looking up. "Hungry? Let's make a pit stop on the way back."

"You mean on the way back to the restaurant, where they serve food? Sure, let's pit stop."

"You," Dominic said cheerfully, bouncing back to his feet, "are too smart for your own good. Come on."


	4. Chapter 4

The monster alarms went off as Dom and Antonio turned onto the block. They ran the rest of the way to the restaurant and found Fran locking the door. JKP was one of the city sponsored shelters and the patrons had simply stayed inside, though the conversations had mostly trailed off.

Dom followed Fran back to the counter. "I need to talk to RJ," he said quietly. "Is he upstairs?"

Fran shook her head. "He went with the Rangers."

"What?" Dom glanced back at the door, biting his lip. "I should..."

"No, he said if you got back you should stay here." Lowering her voice even further, she continued, "He made himself a morpher. He's joining them."

"Is he," Dom said thoughtfully.

Jarrod came out of the kitchen, back in uniform and balancing three bowls; he nodded as he passed Dom, who returned the salute absently. "Well, if he wants me to stay, then stay it is. Got something for us to do? 'Tonio! Come earn your keep. Fran, I have to run upstairs real quick, but I'll be right back."

 

The Rangers came back before any news footage made it to the TV. Dom caught RJ's eye from across the dining room, but he didn't try to stop him.

Jarrod came out of the kitchen, hesitated, and backed back in to clear the doorway. "Well done," he offered awkwardly.

"Thanks," Lily said, but she didn't stop and neither of the boys acknowledged him. RJ smiled wearily at him. Morphing might increase energy levels, but demorphing seemed to drain it all back out again.

"I want to talk to you later," he said over his shoulder. Jarrod nodded, watching them head upstairs.

The debrief was weird. RJ had actually been at the fight this time, but he suddenly understood why it was often hard for the Rangers to tell him exactly what had happened; his own memory was fragmented, perfectly clear moments from a haze of confusion and instincts. He let them off to go shower and wind down.

Theo headed back downstairs a little later; Dom promptly came up, tossing his hat from one hand to another. "You're going to have to work with him sometime," RJ said, amused.

"Yeah, but I bet I can spin it out for a while yet. Anyway, I can work with him fine, it's when he starts trying to boss me around we run into problems. I'd rather let Fran boss me around."

"Careful, amigo," RJ warned him.

Dom lifted his chin towards RJ's wrist. "So. Ranger?"

RJ touched his morpher automatically. "Ranger."

"Cool. Unexpected, but cool." Dom glanced around. "Where are the others?"

"Casey's meditating. I lost track of Lily, but she's somewhere around. Why?"

Dom jumped the steps into the kitchen, coming back with a cloth bag. He pitched it to RJ, leaning against the railing.

RJ unpicked the string, pulling out a blue handed dagger. "The control dagger," he murmured, turning it over in his hands. "Where did you get this?"

"Master Mao gave it to me when I was leaving the Academy. I hid it, but he appeared today and told me to retrieve it."

"So I was right," RJ said, mostly to himself.

"Sorry?"

He passed the dagger back to Dom, crossing to the storage unit at the side of the room. "Well, I was making one for me, so I had all the parts. Tuning it to your spirit took a while, but..." He held up a small bracelet.

Dom eyed it without moving, and RJ added, "It's not a deal breaker. Your choice."

 

Jarrod waited until the Rangers had filtered back down before he headed for the loft. He passed Dominic on the stairs; the older man looked distracted, and Jarrod hesitated. Dominic was still the closest thing he had to an ally here.

"RJ's looking for you," Dominic said without pausing. Jarrod gave up, heading upstairs. He could talk to Dominic later.

RJ glanced up when he came into the loft. "Ah, Jarrod. Tell me. If I told you the team wanted you gone, what would you do?"

Jarrod blinked. "Leave. And find another way to help Lauren."

"What other way?"

"I don't know. But I'm Pai Zhua. I'd figure something out."

"Yes, you are," RJ agreed. "I'm going to continue Antonio's training. He has skill, and there's no reason he shouldn't keep learning. You're welcome as well."

"The team doesn't want me gone?"

RJ shrugged. "Haven't asked, don't plan to. One of the perks of being the Master. You're not making any trouble. Do you want the training?"

"Yes, please, Master."

"RJ. Not Master. I never did like that tradition much."

Jarrod nodded. "Dai Shi - Grizzaka and Jellica were training me. Not a Pai Zhua style, but..."

"You can show me." Lily appeared at the head of the stairs, and RJ continued smoothly, "but not right now. Back to work, my friend. Yes, Lily?"

Slightly bemused, Jarrod headed back downstairs, glancing back over his shoulder as he went.

"Whoa." Casey caught his arm to stop their collision. "Anything wrong?"

"No. RJ's going to train me."

"Good. Shame to let good skills go to waste. Right now, though, there's some tables need bussing."

Jarrod nodded, heading out into the dining room. He'd have thought this work beneath him a few months ago - a scion of the Shiba House, bussing tables? - but there was a satisfaction in it that surprised him. The others were thawing towards him, too; even Theo had unbent enough to occasionally nod or ask his help with something.

He glanced up automatically as the door opened to let in a customer. Frowning, he watched the girl step inside, survey the whole room, and settle herself at an open table. Lily's section, but she was busy with someone, and Fran didn't seem to have noticed her.

Jarrod wiped his hands on his apron, crossing the room and leaning on the table, mostly blocking her view of the room.

"Excuse me?" she protested. "That's not very polite. Maybe I don't want to eat here after all."

"Maybe that's a good idea," Jarrod agreed. "Leave, and don't come back."

"Jarrod," Casey said from behind him. "What are you doing? You're not supposed to be waiting on customers."

Jarrod straightened away from the table, still watching the girl. "Lily and Fran were busy; I thought I could help."

"I'll take care of it, thanks."

Jarrod turned, going back to bussing and deliberately avoiding looking at her table. She was watching him; he could feel her gaze on him. Casey was hanging around, though, taking over half of Lily's tables and continuously moving to and fro. Jarrod didn't dare risk doing anything.

The girl ate, took her bill from Casey, and rose to leave, deliberately passing behind Jarrod. "Oh dear," she cooed. "Looks like you're not any more popular over here than you were over there."

"What are you doing, Camille?" he asked without turning around.

"You do recognise me," she said in delight. "That's going to make things a lot of fun."

He turned to face her, leaning against the table. "Dai Shi sent you."

"Clever boy."

"He sent you right into the Ranger's stronghold, in disguise. You can't call the Rin Shi like that. You see? He doesn't care about you."

"Liar," she hissed.

"Problem?" Casey asked, coming up behind her. "Miss, something I can help you with?"

"No." She flared into her true form; Casey fell into stance, and Theo shouted something from across the room, but Jarrod was watching her. "I've got what I wanted."

"He doesn't care," Jarrod said again. Camille snarled at him, vanishing.

"Jarrod?" Casey demanded. Jarrod glanced around - the nearest customers had abandoned their tables, but they hadn't left the room, and now they were starting to come back - and turned, heading for the kitchen. Casey was on his heels and Theo joined them at the door.

"Fran, Antonio, can you take the dining room for a minute? We'll be right back," Casey promised. Fran nodded, collecting Antonio and heading out into the dining room.

"What's going on?" Theo demanded as soon as the door closed.

Jarrod eased down to sit on the stairs, rubbing his face. "Dai Shi sent her to see if she could get in here, and if I'd know."

"And it didn't occur to you to tell us?"

"She wasn't here to cause trouble. She wasn't going to do anything."

"You don't know that!"

Jarrod looked up, holding his gaze. "I know Camille. She wasn't going to cause trouble."

"What were you saying to her?" Casey asked, silencing Theo with a look.

"I was trying to - Dai Shi doesn't care about Camille; he just uses her. If I can convince her, maybe..."

"You think she'd switch sides?" Theo asked. "She's loyal to Dai Shi."

"Maybe not switch, but she might leave him. He really doesn't care for her; I've seen it. He'd sacrifice her in a second, and she doesn't deserve that. She's loyal and skilled. If I can save her..." He shrugged.

Casey studied him for a minute. "And if it's her or Lauren, or her or us?"

"I know what she is, Casey. I'm not going to put anyone at risk for her."

"All right. Why don't you go take a break? You've been working for a while."

"Yes." Jarrod used the railing to stand, trudging slowly up the stairs.

Theo watched him go. "You believe any of that?"

Casey shrugged non commitally. "I believe Camille was here. Come on."

 

Casey leaned on the railing, watching Jarrod and Antonio. RJ was going the traditional route with their training, the way he did for Theo and Lily, rather than the more esoteric methods he used with Casey. Dominic was sitting to one side, calling encouragement and suggestions; mostly he seemed to be trying to confuse them. Antonio was alternately ignoring him and calling out ideas of places for Dom to stick his suggestions; Jarrrod looked vaguely confused, a look Casey was getting used to.

Actually...

Casey squinted at him, decided he wasn't imagining it, and caught RJ's eye. RJ came up the stairs to join him, leaving the two sparring below.

"Something wrong?" he asked, mimicing Casey's posture.

"Jarrod's holding back."

"Ah. Noticed that."

"Hard not to. Antonio's good, why is Jarrod doing that?" He winced as Jarrod took a blow he could have easily avoided with a little more power. "He's not trying to commit penance or something, is he?"

"Interesting thought, but no, I don't think so." RJ frowned. "Can one commit penance? Is it a thing you commit?"

"Semantics later," Casey insisted. "What is this?"

RJ looked back down into the loft. "The Overlords were training him. Dai Shi's idea, from what he says."

"So? More training, different styles, that's good."

"They weren't training him to fight, Casey. They were training him to kill. Your training, our training, is all about appropriate force, and it's something Jarrod used to be very good at when he first joined Pai Zhua. Now, all his training is telling him to bring down his opponent and keep him down, make sure he never gets up again. That's why he's holding back. It'll be useful against the Rin Shi, but not so much against us."

"Right," Casey said with a sigh. "So who...you and Dominic."

"Pardon?"

"You two can hold your own against him. It's going to be all on you."

RJ tilted his head. "You don't think you can hold your own against him?"

"If he's trying to beat me, yeah. Not if he's trying to kill me. Does he use a weapon?"

"Not so far. I assume he's as skilled as any six year student."

"Seven year student."

"Seven year student," RJ agreed.

Casey studied the two below for a moment before turning to look at RJ. "How worried are we?"

"About?"

"Lauren."

"Ah." RJ thought about it for a moment. "Quite."

"Quite?"

"The symbol power worries me," he admitted. "But in terms of skill, things may be easier now; Lauren's as skilled a fighter as Jarrod, but she's smaller and weaker and those things are hard to overcome. Dai Shi's Overlords will be less inclined to follow a young girl than they were Jarrod."

"So it's the symbol power we need to worry about."

"I believe so."

Casey leaned over the railing. "Dom, tag Antonio for a minute, please." Dom obeyed, stepping neatly into the fight, and Antonio grabbed his water bottle and came to join Casey and RJ.

"What's up?" he asked lightly.

"I want you to tell us everything you know about symbol power," Casey told him, stepping away from the railing towards the kitchen. "We need to be ready when Dai Shi comes at us."

 

Dom kept Jarrod going for a while before drawing the spar to a close. RJ and Casey were still busy with Antonio, but there was no need to wear Jarrod out.

"Good," he said, crossing to grab Jarrod's water bottle; he took a quick drink before tossing it over. "That was really good. Cool down, and...do you meditate?"

"Not recently."

"You might like to try." He caught Jarrod's look and grinned. "I know, I know, the guy who can't sit still recommending meditating. But remember that Dai Shi's possession shocked your spirit as much as your body; you need to get back into balance. I think once you do, you'll find it easier to remember your old moves and not slip into these new ones so much."

Jarrod nodded, offering him the water bottle again. "Thank you, Dominic."

"You're welcome."

"For everything."

"You're welcome for that, too."

The alarms went off and Casey vaulted the railing from the kitchen, darting across to the monitors. "Downtown," he said after a brief glance.

"Let's go," RJ called down the stairs. "Dom, keep an eye on the place?"

"If that's what you want," Dom agreed. "Jarrod, do you want to meditate or work?"

"Meditating works better for me in the evenings."

"Work it is, then. Come on." He gathered Antonio up with a look, heading downstairs.

Fran hadn't locked up this time - the fight was across the city - and Dom got Antonio working. Jarrod automatically started bussing without waiting to be told; Dom watched him for a moment before grinning to himself.

"What's funny?" Fran asked, passing with her order pad.

"Nothing." Dom followed her into the kitchen, picking up his hat and taking her order. "Just thinking that meditation comes in many forms. Extra cheese on this?"

"Please."

They'd been working for a while when the Rangers came back in; they were surrounding RJ, an unhappy little knot, and Dom sighed. "Fran, got this for a minute?"

"Sure. You know, you worry too much."

He smiled at her. "I don't think anyone's ever said that to me before. If anything, it's usually the other way around."

"Maybe you just hadn't found your thing."

"Maybe not." He followed the others upstairs; Casey quietly filled him in on RJ's spirit going out of control, attcking them during the fight.

"I was so sure I had control," RJ said with a sigh.

"You can't morph," Theo pointed out. "Not until we know what's going on."

"You do have control," Dom said, studying RJ intently. "No flares, no restlessness - there's nothing there, RJ."

"I know. But I know what I felt."

Antonio bounced up the stairs. "We have a slight problem downstairs, Jarrod thinks you should come look."

"It's not Camille again, is it?" Casey asked wearily. "That's all we need."

"It's not Camille, no."

 

Jarrod was standing over the sink, arms folded. He glanced up as they clattered down the stairs, taking a step to one side in wordless invitation.

Casey came to join him, frowning. "That's..."

"Flit," Jarrod filled in. "He's Camille's..." He frowned before shrugging. "He's Camille's."

"I am not!" Flit protested. Jarrod glared down at him, and he gave the impression of cringing without actually moving. "Well, I'm not. You should know."

"What are you doing here?" Jarrod demanded. "If Camille sent you..."

"She didn't! I was following my new friend!"

"Your what?"

"Uh, that's me," RJ said apologetically. "I kind of rescued him earlier."

"Do you think maybe we should get the giant fly out of the kitchen?" Antonio suggested.

"I'm not really a fly! I'm a man!"

"In the body of a fly. Sorry, I'm not trying to be mean, but you are actually a fly right now."

Jarrod picked Flit up, carrying him somewhat awkwardly to the stairs. The others made way for him, following him upstairs.

"Is it a good idea to bring him up here?" Theo asked.

"They know where we live," Casey pointed out. "Camille was here earlier. He isn't going to learn anything they don't know already."

"I'm not here to spy on you," Flit said, slightly muffled through Jarrod's fingers.

"It's kind of cute," Lily said happily. "You saved his life and now he thinks you're friends."

"If you used to be a man, what happened?" Theo demanded.

"Camille changed him," Jarrod said distantly. "During the last Beast War. She couldn't defeat him, so she changed him instead. Why are you here, Flit?"

"I told you..."

"...you're following your new friend, yes. Why? You can't have much time left."

"Time?" Casey repeated, frowning.

Jarrod looked up as though he'd fogotten they were there, but it was Flit who answered. "I can't be away from Camille for too long or I'll vanish. It's part of the curse."

RJ frowned. "So why are you here?"

"Because you need my help!" Flit flew out of Jarrod's hands, hovering in front of RJ. "Grizzaka sent a spirit to take control of your wolf spirit. That's why you attacked your teammates. Get rid of the spirit, get rid of the problem."

"Is that even possible?" Lily asked.

"There are spirits in the temple with the power to possess people," Jarrod offered.

"It would explain what happened," Dom agreed. "RJ, do you...*shit*." Catching Antonio and Theo, the two standing closest to him, he dragged them back.

"What..." Casey cut himself off, catching at Lily's arm. RJ was trembling, purple light flaring around him as his spirit fought for control.

"RJ, this isn't you," Flit said urgently. "Concentrate. You must drive the spirit out! Regain control!"

Jarrod snatched him out of the air, ducking hastily as RJ took a swipe at him and backing up. "Dominic? Plan?"

"We..." Dom broke off, spinning to one side as RJ slashed at him. It gave RJ enough room to get past him, and he darted for the side door, making it outside before anyone reacted.

"Great," Casey muttered. "Dom, let's..." The alarms went off and he threw up his hands in frustration.

"It never rains, but it pours," Dom muttered, checking the monitor. "Big, ugly thing attacking the city."

"Theo, you and Lily go see what you can do," Casey ordered. "Dom, you come with me. Jarrod, keep a hold of that fly and keep up. Let's go."


	5. Chapter 5

Jarrod let go of Flit after a while, keeping an eye on him. The little fly kept up easily, zipping along overhead while they struggled over debris from the latest fight.

"What do you know about this spirit?" Casey called over his shoulder.

Jarrod jogged for a moment to catch up. "Not much. There were many spirits in the temple." He considered for a moment before adding, "It's unlikely that it actually has control of his spirit. Discord and confusion are their weapons; RJ's spirit may have been confused into attacking him, and you."

"That possible?" Casey asked Dominic.

"Almost anything's possible with animal spirits. It'd be unusual for one to attack, but not unknown. The animal spirits are animals, sometimes they don't mesh well with people."

"You've definitely changed," Jarrod murmured. He was surprised when Dominic grinned back at him; he hadn't meant him to hear.

Casey halted suddenly, looking around frustratedly. "This is pointless. We have no idea where he is."

"Flit?" Jarrod asked.

"Leave it to me!" Flit promised, soaring up out of sight.

"You trust him?" Casey asked.

"Flit has no fondness for Camille. And he was a warrior for good. Whether he helps us or not, I don't believe he'll betray us."

"You don't think he'll lead us in the wrong direction?"

"No. I don't."

"Fair enough." He turned to Dominic. "What are we going to do when we find him?"

"Pin him down and hope we can yell some sense into him, I guess." He shrugged at Casey's look. "They didn't cover this in Pai Zhua, Casey, I'm guessing just as much as you are."

Flit yelled overhead, spiraling back down towards them. Jarrod moved without thinking, bouncing off a nearby car to get the height he needed to snatch the fly out of the air. He rolled when he landed, managing not to crush Flit by the slimmest margin.

"You don't have much time left," he said quietly.

"I know," Flit agreed. "RJ's in the plaza north of here."

"Thank you," Casey said. "If you need to go find Camille now..."

"I'm not leaving until RJ's safe," Flit said firmly.

"He can't fly any more anyway," Jarrod told them. "Let's go."

 

Flit was barely conscious by the end of the zord fight. Jarrod held him gently, trying to decide what to do; Camille had to be somewhere around, she always was when the Rangers fought, but he didn't know where.

The Rangers dashed towards them; RJ halted, reaching out and then hesitating. "How..."

"He has to go back. He has no more time."

"But he's not like them," Lily protested. "We can't leave him there. It's cruel."

"Crueler to let him die," Dominic pointed out.

Flit stirred. "RJ?"

"Yeah, little buddy."

"Maybe we can fight together again some day?"

"It'd be an honour," RJ told him.

Jarrod ducked abruptly and Camille's tongue lashed over his shoulder, missing Flit by inches. The Rangers fell into stance, but Jarrod waved them off. "She's just looking for Flit."

"I'll do it," Dominic offered. Jarrod shook his head, and he protested, "She's trying to kidnap you for Dai Shi."

"Not right now she's not." Jarrod stepped away before they could stop him; RJ stopped Dominic from following, watching as Jarrod crossed the plaza. Camille was surprisingly gentle when she took Flit from him; they exchanged a handful of words before Jarrod turned, coming back to join them. Camille flared into nothing before he'd taken half a dozen steps.

"Tell me something," Dominic said when Jarrod was close enough. "When she does that vanishing thing, is she actually there and we can't see her, or is she really gone?"

"She's really gone." He glanced at RJ. "It was in time. Flit's fine again by now."

RJ nodded, but he didn't speak, and Lily broke the silence. "I don't know about anyone else, but I'm starved, and Fran and Antonio are on their own at JKP. Should we head back?"

"Yeah." RJ was watching the space where Camille had stood, but he stirred when Lily leaned against him, smiling down at her. "Let's head back."

 

Antonio came up into the loft that evening, glancing around. Almost everyone was up there - only Theo and Fran were downstairs, closing up for the night.

"Anyone seen Dom?" he asked the room at large. Jarrod and Lily both gestured to the balcony and he tossed off a salute, heading that way.

Dom glanced up as he came out; Antonio pulled the door closed, eyeing him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

" _Mentiroso_."

"Careful, kid."

"I call it like I see it."

Dom looked down at the dagger in his hands. In Spanish, he said, "Remember we talked about staying here for a while?"

"Yes," Antonio said warily. "Why are we speaking Spanish?"

"Privacy."

"No one's here and RJ speaks Spanish."

"He knows half a dozen phrases that I taught him. Concentrate."

"I am concentrating. Staying here. I already agreed."

"Yeah." Dom put the dagger down, pulling a thin bracelet out of a pocket and offering it to him.

"What's this?" Antonio flipped it over in one hand.

"It's my morpher." Dom glanced at him. "If I want. RJ offered me a place on the team."

"Huh." Antonio flipped it again. "What did you say?"

"I didn't. Yet." He turned to lean against the railing, watching Antonio.

"Why not? This is what you want."

"I'm kind of responsible for you - stop laughing, 'Tonio."

"Sorry," Antonio managed. "No, sorry."

Dom grinned, taking back his morpher. "I am kind of - 'Tonio, seriously. If I take the morpher, I'm here until this ends, one way or the other. If I thought you'd leave you'd already be gone."

Antonio shrugged, picking up the dagger. "I'm stubborn like that. Family trait." Glancing at Dom, he added, "I don't feel in danger with you."

"Not yet," Dom agreed. "Rangers attract trouble."

"We already have the bad guy living here with us. How much more trouble can there be?"

"Yeah, good point." Dom studied the bracelet for a moment. "Are you sure?"

Antonio rolled his eyes, switching back to English. "No. Let's not help to save the world."

"Well, you're already committed to saving the world from one thing, remember?"

"I'm very good, I can save the world from more than one thing."

 

Dom stepped into the loft the next morning, doing a quick headcount. "Good, you're all here. I'm going on a field trip; who wants in?"

"Oh, where are you going?" Lily asked.

"To the Rhino Nexus." Catching RJ's eye, he added, "Master Mao's getting impatient. He wants me to take the dagger there."

"What's the Rhino Nexus?" Theo asked.

"The Rhino's one of the strongest spirits, and its' power rests in the Nexus," RJ told them. "The dagger allows passage; without it, no one gets through."

"I'll go with you," Jarrod offered.

"Me too," Antonio agreed quickly.

"Anyone else? Gonna be a fun day of hiking, and other stuff."

"You have no idea what's going to happen, do you," Casey said in amusement.

"Not a clue," Dom agreed cheerfully. "But I usually don't, and it's served me well so far. Want to come?"

Casey glanced at RJ, who shrugged amiably. "Sure," he agreed. "Someone's got to get you out of whatever trouble you get into."

"That's me," Antonio pointed out.

"You're as bad as he is, kid. Let's go."

Dom entertained them as they walked with possibly exaggerated stories of things he'd seen and done while traveling. Antonio occasionally spoke up to correct him or comment; Casey was half convinced they were both making things up. Jarrod listened, smiling occasionally, but he wasn't joining in.

"Field trip for the newbies, Red Ranger?"

Casey rolled his eyes, turning to look at Camille. "We're busy right now, Camille. Can we do this later?"

"Must be nice not to be the least experienced any more," she said, ignoring him. "Except, wait...you still are, aren't you. They all have years of experience over you."

"Well done, you can count. What do you want this time?"

She smiled, looking past him. "Ready to come home yet?"

Jarrod shook his head. "This is my team now, Camille."

"Until you betray them like you did us."

"I didn't betray you. I was never one of you. That was Dai Shi. You know that." He studied her for a moment. "How is his new body working out? Still as intimidating as ever? It must be fun being ordered around by a sixteen year old girl. At least it won't hurt as much when she hits you."

Camille snarled, summoning Rin Shi with a snap of her fingers. Dom shrugged off his bag, snapping out a quick, "Jarrod, stay with Antonio" before joining Casey against Camille.

Jarrod didn't bother to hold back against the Rin Shi, and their fight didn't last long. Camille was still fighting the others; they were working together to keep her away from Jarrod and Antonio.

She disengaged suddenly, backing away. "He can hurt her," she hissed. "Dai Shi can cause unimaginable pain to her. Surrender yourself to us, or bear the responsibility for her suffering." She flared into nothingness before anyone could answer.

"Is that true?" Antonio demanded.

Jarrod nodded slowly. "He can cause pain, yes. He won't, though. It's counter productive, it'll weaken her body. Even with the symbol power, he can't afford that, not with the Overlords watching for a slip up."

"I hope you're right."

Dom stepped between them to retrieve his bag, and Casey said loudly, "Is the whole trip going to be like this, Dom?"

"Feel free to go back," Dom told him.

"I'll go back," Jarrod said abruptly.

"What? Why?"

"Because Camille's watching us. If she figures out where we're going, she'll tell the Overlords. If I go back now, she'll follow me."

"And attack as soon as you're alone," Casey agreed. "No. If she tells the Overlords, we'll deal with it. We're not sending you off as a distraction."

"Agreed." Dom pulled his bag on all the way. " 'Tonio, you sure you want to come?"

"Think he'll ever stop asking me that?" Antonio asked Jarrod.

"No." Jarrod shook his head, smiling. "I think it's just what friends do."

 

"Where are we actually going?" Casey called. They'd managed to spread out as they walked without really meaning to, Dominic at the front and Casey at the back.

"The Nexus."

"I mean physically. I've been in this forest before, I don't recognise any of this."

Dominic waved vaguely. "Over there."

"You're doing that on purpose."

Dominic answered in Spanish, and Casey grimaced. "Really?"

"He says the dagger's telling him," Antonio offered. "And also yes, he's doing it on purpose."

"Thanks," Dom told him.

"Any time. Where are we?"

"We're in the jungle of spirits," Jarrod said, looking around. Catching Casey's eye, he added, "Pai Zhua history class. You wouldn't have got there yet."

"Thanks," Casey muttered.

"I haven't got there yet either," Antonio told him. "You don't get history until you're over sixteen and two years in the Academy."

"So between us, we meet all the requirements."

Jarrod yelled and they spun to see him being dragged across the ground by some kind of creature, already half buried. Casey lunged for his hand, hanging on grimly; he was able to anchor Jarrod, but his angle was all wrong and he couldn't get him free. Antonio scrambled over him, catching Jarrod's other hand, but he wasn't strong enough to pull him free either.

Dominic stepped between them, dagger in hand. The creature shrieked and Jarrod yelled again, kicking at it; Dominic slashed and the creature recoiled. Casey and Antonio heaved, jerking Jarrod out of its' reach. 

"You ok?" Casey demanded, turning on Dominic before Jarrod had even answered. "I thought the dagger was supposed to get us through."

"It is supposed to get us through. Jarrod?"

"Fine," Jarrod said, but he winced when he put weight on his ankle.

"Sure?"

"Yeah. It's fine." He took a couple of careful steps, nodding. "It's fine, it's loosening. Didn't break the skin."

Dominic nodded. "Let's try not spreading out so much this time, ok? Stick close together. 'Tonio, let's go."

 

The rest of the trip was almost anticlimactic. They reached the tree; Dominic stepped forward, dagger in hand, and glowed for a moment; Dominic stepped away, staring at the bracelet the glow had surrounded.

"Guess that answers that," he murmured, shaking his wrist to dispel the light.

"Welcome to the team." Casey even sounded mostly sincere.

"What colour are you?" Antonio demanded.

"Won't know until he morphs," Casey told him.

"White," Dom said at the same moment. "What?" he added when Casey glared. "I feel White."

"Race traitor," Antonio told him cheerfully, and Dom thumped him in the shoulder.

"Congratulations," Jarrod offered.

Dominic grinned at him. "Thanks. Ready to head back? I've had enough trees for a while."

RJ and Casey swept Dominic away as soon as they reached JKP. Jarrod found an apron and got to work; Lily smiled at him, and Fran thanked him when he carried in the first load of dishes, but neither tried to talk to him. Jarrod was glad. The work gave him a chance to try and sort out his feelings.

He didn't begrudge Dominic the Power. He deserved it; he'd worked hard to find the place he was needed, the place he fit. But...

 _But._ Jarrod couldn't untangle his emotions, wasn't quite sure what he was feeling right now.

Camille turned up after a while; she was blonde today, wearing bikers leathers. He didn't bother going near her, just glared until he was sure she knew she'd been spotted before turning back to his work. She was sitting in Fran's section, and he was fairly sure she was safe. Camille didn't care about civilian casualties, but she didn't deliberately harm them either, not when she wasn't on a mission.

Eventually his work brought him around to the table next to Camille's. She leaned forward, chin in hand, and watched him closely. "Is this really what you left us for?"

"I was never one of you," Jarrod informed the napkin holder in the centre of the table. "You know that."

"You could be. Dai Shi knows your skills. There's a place for you by his side."

Jarrod slowly piled the plates on his tray. "I was a bully," he said thoughtfully. "I was cruel, and mean. But I wasn't evil, Camille. I didn't want to kill anyone." Turning, he added, "You didn't, either."

She blinked. "I am loyal to Dai Shi."

"Yes. I remember. He's not worth your loyalty."

"Oh, Jarrod," a new voice said. Jarrod froze, and Lauren sauntered around him, one hand trailing over his shoulders until she let go to lean on the back of a chair beside Camille. She'd abandoned the heavy shoulders and cloak of Dai Shi's leathers, but the lean look suited her; she looked dangerous in the dark leather, blonde hair practically glowing against it. "It's terrible to hear things like that from you, of all people."

Fran was passing by, and Jarrod caught her arm. "Close the restaurant."

"Excuse me?"

"Close it and get everyone out. Now." She nodded quickly, obviously catching his tone, and he let her go, turning back to Lauren. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard the pizza was good here." She glanced past him, smiling. "And I wanted to meet the people you abandoned me for."

"I didn't..."

"Problem?" Casey was at Jarrod's shoulder, eyeing the girls.

"Yes." Jarrod took a step back, looking around; Fran was ushering the last customers out, Dominic was standing beside her, and the others were standing uncertainly near the counter. Antonio was with them, and he spared a moment to be sorry; this wasn't how the boy should meet his friend's sister. "Red Ranger, meet Lauren Shiba. Or at least, the body of Lauren Shiba."

Casey's eyebrows jumped. "I see. What's she doing here?"

"Pizza," Lauren said again.

"Dai Shi doesn't eat," Jarrod said quietly. "He sustains his vessels with his own energy."

"And I missed Jarrod," Lauren continued smoothly. Her voice was deepening, taking on Dai Shi's power; Camille flared back to her normal appearance, standing beside her master. "He's my cousin, you know."

"I am Lauren's cousin."

"And of course, we were once very close." Lauren smiled at him, reaching out to lay a gentle hand on his arm. Jarrod went very, very still under her touch; Casey was rigid beside him, but he didn't interfere. "Are you ready to come back, Jarrod?"

"I will never, never willingly join you."

"You say that now," she said with a sigh, letting him go and turning away. "Come along, Camille."

Camille hesitated, studying Jarrod. "Be careful," she said abruptly. "You have no idea what's coming." She turned, striding quickly past Dominic and Fran to follow Lauren out.

Antonio slipped around Dominic to the door. "They're gone," he reported. "Vanished."

Jarrod fumbled for the nearest chair, sinking into it. Casey spoke over his head to someone before asking clearly, "Are you all right?"

"Yes." He shuddered once and then sat up, clear-eyed. "I didn't - realise what it's like, facing him."

"It's pretty freaky," Casey agreed. "Good thinking, clearing the place out."

"He might have attacked," Jarrod said, semi-apologetically.

"Why didn't he?" Theo asked from somewhere near the kitchen. "He wasn't going to get a better chance." Jarrod half-smiled; they'd all picked up his habit of calling Dai Shi 'he' even in his new body.

"It wasn't about attacking," RJ said grimly. "It was about unsettling us."

"And Camille's warning? That was about unsettling us too?" Lily asked hopefully.

"No." Jarrod shook his head. "That was real. Something is coming, something worse than the Overlords. And I have no idea what."


	6. Chapter 6

RJ didn't bother reopening the restaurant. He and Casey took Jarrod and Antonio out for training, and Dom offered to walk Fran home.

"I should stay and help clean up," she said uncertainly. "I'm still on shift."

"We've got it," Lily assured her. "You go ahead, get out of here. We'll see you tomorrow."

"Don't be too long, Dom," Theo added, and Lily shushed him quickly, ushering him into the kitchen.

Dom took her bag, slinging it over his shoulder. "I'll take as long as I want," he said, not quite loudly enough to be heard in the kitchen. "Not every day I get to walk with a pretty girl." Fran blushed, looking away, and he offered his hand. "Come on."

They talked quietly as they walked, discussing books. "One thing I miss about the Academy," Dom told her. "Can't carry many books when I'm traveling around. I mean, most of the books in the library were educational somehow, but Master Mao let me bring novels. Sometimes he gave me some, too."

"That was nice of him."

Dom grinned. "They mostly had some kind of lesson he wanted me to learn. You know, patience, or listening to your elders, or something else he thought I needed to know."

Fran studied him. "You liked him."

"He was a good master," Dom agreed quietly.

"I'd have liked to meet him."

"He'd have liked you."

They walked in silence for a minute before Fran asked, "So what did you want to ask me?"

"I'm sorry?"

"You didn't want to walk me home."

"I can't want to walk a pretty girl home?"

Fran smiled, ducking her head. "You can, but you're not."

"I am too." She grinned, head still down, and he relented. "I wanted to make sure you're all right."

"I'm all right?"

It was clearly a question, not an affirmation, and Dom nodded. "The rest of us, we're Pai Zhua, and we're kind of used to..."

"Having the bad guys wander in and order pizza?"

"Well, no, that bit's still kind of weird," he agreed with a laugh. "How are you doing?"

"It's weird," she admitted. "But I'm doing ok."

"Maybe hang out in the kitchen for the next while."

"Really?"

"It'd make me feel better."

He smiled at her and she giggled, giving in. "I suppose I could stay in the kitchen."

"I'll give you all my tips," he promised. "And Antonio."

"You'll give me Antonio?" she repeated in confusion.

Dom laughed. "No, I'm sorry. I mean I'm going to ask Antonio to stay in the kitchen too."

"He's a good fighter."

"And fourteen, and I'm responsible for him. He won't let me send him away, but I'll do what I can to keep him safe." He looked down at her as they paused outside her building. "I'll keep you safe, too."

"I know," she agreed.

They stood awkwardly for a moment before he handed over her bag. "I'd better get back before Theo gets any more upset with me."

"Yes, you don't want him to get upset," Fran agreed quickly. "I'll see you tomorrow. Kitchen. I'll see you tomorrow, in the kitchen. For working."

"Night, Fran," Dom said with a smile. He turned to leave, making it all of four steps before he spun on his heel, strode back and kissed her.

 

"I mean, what's the point of even having a secret base if the bad guys know where it is?"

"Shoulder."

"Maybe we should start wandering into the temple, see how they like it."

"Shoulder."

"At least we'll recognise her, now."

"Shoulder."

"Stop saying shoulder!"

"Stop dropping your shoulder, and I'll stop saying it," RJ said, unruffled. Casey glared at him, lifting his shoulder, and RJ nodded in satisfaction. "Thank you. Again, please, Antonio."

Jarrod, sitting this round out, watched carefully as Antonio attacked Casey, aiming to drive him back out of the circle on the ground. "Can you manifest, Antonio?"

Antonio shook his head, explaining breathlessly, "Sometimes, but - instinct, not purpose!"

"Neither can Casey."

"I can too," Casey protested, half turning to look at him. Antonio got a heel behind him, pushed against his shoulder, and sent him stumbling out of the circle, arms pin wheeling.

"Cheat," Casey said good naturedly. "And you," he added, turning to Jarrod.

"I talked to him just as much as I did to you, you just didn't take advantage the way he did."

"Get in there."

Jarrod stepped past him, facing off against Antonio, and Casey circled them to join RJ. "Well?"

"Well?" RJ repeated. "Footing, Antonio!"

"Well, what do you think of them?"

"What do _you_ think of them?"

Casey reflexively made a face, but he turned to watch them fight. RJ's lessons always had a point. He watched carefully, allowing himself to sense the ebb and flow of their energies as well as watching their movements. "Antonio's never going to be a Master," he said finally. RJ was silent, and Casey continued, "He's good enough, or he could be, but he doesn't care enough."

"His heart is elsewhere," RJ agreed. "Master Mao knew that when he allowed him in. He's skilled, though."

"He wants to learn," Casey agreed. "He'll keep learning from us. But he'll never take the Master test. He doesn't want it."

"No."

"And Jarrod's still holding back," Casey said with a sigh.

"He's very conscious of not hurting us. Everything he has now, he has because we allow it. He doesn't have anywhere else to go."

Casey made a face again, stepping into the circle. Antonio immediately backed off; Casey waved him out of the circle, turning to face Jarrod. "My turn."

It took longer than it should have. Casey pushed him, using every trick he knew, aiming to draw it out rather than defeat him. Jarrod caught on quickly, but he was still holding back, and Casey couldn't tell if he was doing it on purpose.

RJ was quiet as he watched, but Antonio was indiscriminately cheering them both on. Casey waited until Jarrod's attention slipped, one brief flicker of his eyes, and _moved_. Jarrod hit the ground hard enough to stun him, and Casey dropped lightly, one hand not quite on Jarrod's throat.

"Come on," he said softly, too quietly for the others to hear. "Come on, you know you want to. " Jarrod was still as stone and Casey drew back a little, letting a hint of disgust enter his tone. "Unless you can't, any more. Did Dai Shi take that, too?"

Light flared in Jarrod's eyes and his lion manifested, bowling Casey head over heels. Jarrod started to sit up, already apologising, but Casey was on his feet, tiger sparking around him.

"Ready?" he demanded, and he saw something in Jarrod loosening, his self imposed restraints slipping away. The lion roared, and they met again in the centre of the circle.

 

Casey was watching RJ. He'd withdrawn from training some time ago, standing on the edge of the clearing and studying the trees distractedly.

"We're ready," Antonio said.

"Good," Casey agreed. "Give us a minute." He crossed to RJ, nudging him lightly. "What's wrong?"

"When's the last time you saw Master Finn?"

"Master Finn?" he repeated. "A week or so. Why?"

"The Masters need to know what's happening."

"In case they walk into JKP and see Jarrod bussing tables?"

"I'm thinking of moving him into the kitchen," RJ said thoughtfully. "I think he'd throw a mean pizza. The Masters need to know about the shift in power. None of them had anything to do with Lauren, but they're still Pai Zhua Masters, they'll be on Dai Shi's hit list."

"Dai Shi doesn't know about Masters Swoop and Phant."

RJ shook his head. "Lily and Theo use their styles. Dai Shi will recognise them. Can you go to Master Phant's and tell him what's happening?"

"Sure," Casey said warily. "Are you going to see your father, then?"

"I'd better," RJ agreed, making a face. Turning, he called "Antonio! Got an errand for you."

"You don't want Lily and Theo to go?"

"We're already out here. I'll take Jarrod with me."

"Master Finn's the only one who's seen him close up. Is it smart bringing him along?"

"My dad's the only one who's seen him. He's the only one who needs to see him again."

"Point," Casey admitted. "Be careful. And you keep your phone on," he added to a patiently waiting Antonio.

"Master Swoop's place isn't far. He'll be fine," RJ assured him. 

"He'd better be, I'm not taking the blame with Dominic if anything happens. I'll catch up to you in a while." He turned away, heading back into the forest at a jog.

He could see the smoke from some distance away. Master Phant's house was ruined, his garden torn up and destroyed, belongings in pieces in the little clearing. Casey checked the house, but there was no one there; he hadn't expected anyone, really. The place _felt_ empty, abandoned.

He called RJ and learned that Antonio had reported the same thing at Master Swoop's. He was headed back into town. Casey headed for Master Finn's, reaching it just after RJ and Jarrod.

Jarrod glanced around as he joined him. "Trouble?" he murmured.

"Master Phant's been taken, and it sounds like Master Swoop has, too." He was watching RJ talk to his father; the two were stiff, still, but nothing like their first meeting. "Nothing you know about?"

"I've told you everything I know." Jarrod didn't sound resentful at the question. "Dai Shi had no plans for the Masters. I don't think he cared about them. They weren't causing him any problems."

"So this is something new."

"Something of Grizzaka's, maybe."

RJ rejoined them. "Everything all right?"

"Nothing's happened here?" Casey asked, glancing past him. Master Finn was watching them, arms folded.

"No evidence of anyone trying to take him."

"He shouldn't stay here."

"That was my argument," RJ agreed. "He says he'll consider it."

Casey shook his head. "Like hell he will. Excuse me."

He stalked towards Master Finn, and RJ glanced at Jarrod. "Are you all right?"

"He isn't attacking me, so yes. I'm fine."

"No one blames you for Dai Shi's actions," RJ told him.

"I caused all of this."

"If it was time for Dai Shi's release, it would have happened with or without you, Jarrod. Things happen, and sometimes all we can do is accept them and move on."

Jarrod nodded. "It's easy to say."

Casey came back to join them. "Master Finn is going to come with us for now."

"Excellent. Sleepover with my dad. Can't think of anything I'd like more."

Casey ignored him, turning as Master Finn came to join them; he was holding a long metal tube under one arm and carrying a holdall in the other. Jarrod reached wordlessly for the bag; Master Finn let him take it, watching curiously.

"Are we all ready, then?" RJ asked.

"I won't impose on you for long, RJ," his father told him. 

"It's not an imposition, Dad. It'll be fine."

"I'm still not sure there's any danger."

"Then you can point it out to me, loudly. Let's go."

 

Dom saw them coming in, grabbed Antonio, and slipped out before RJ could protest, telling a distracted Lily that they'd be around.

"What are you doing?" Antonio asked, keeping pace with him.

"Clearing out. RJ's dad's with him, and if we stay they're all out of rooms. We're the only ones who can leave to make space."

"Where are we going? I'm sick of motels."

"Good question." Dom considered for a moment before nodding. "I've got it. Come on."

Fran looked surprised when she opened her door, but not completely shocked. "Hi. Is something wrong?"

"Sort of?" Dom tried on his most charming smile. "There's some stuff going on, Pai Zhua stuff, and RJ brought his dad to stay in the loft until it gets worked out. And it was kind of crowded, so 'Tonio and I did a moonlight flit. You know, in the middle of the afternoon."

"Oh!" She glanced over her shoulder before stepping back to let them in. "It's not going to be much less crowded here, but you're welcome."

"You're a goddess," Dom told her, completely sincere. "I promise we won't get in the way. We'll still be at JKP most of the time. We really just wanted to clear out of the bedrooms."

"I get it," she told him. "It's nice that you're helping RJ like this. Antonio, the guest room's in back; you can share, or there's a couch if you don't want to."

"I'm not sleeping on a couch if there's a bed. Those hammocks at JKP are bad enough."

"Be nice," Dom warned him, holding out his bag. Antonio rolled his eyes, taking it and flouncing off. "We won't get in your way," he said again, turning back to Fran.

"Should I be worried?" He raised an eyebrow, and she clarified, "About the Pai Zhua thing. Should I be worried?"

"Honestly? Not sure yet. I'll let you know if you should be, and if you don't mind walking with me or 'Tonio to and from JKP, that'd be great."

"I don't mind walking with you," she said boldly.

He grinned, leaning closer; she backed up until she hit the couch, and he bracketed her body with his arms. "Oh? I guess I'll have to place myself at your disposal, then. Can't have you wandering around town, after all."

"No, that would never do," she agreed breathlessly.

"Fran, should I – gross. Don't mind me." The guest room door closed firmly behind Antonio.

Dom laughed helplessly, resting his head on Fran's shoulder. "Next time we're training, I'll beat him extra hard," he promised weakly.

"Thanks," Fran agreed, pushing at his arm until he straightened to let her past. "Would you like something to eat?"

"No, we're fine, thanks, we ate at JKP." He watched as she wandered around the kitchen, pretending to tidy things that were already perfectly in order. "Are you embarrassed, Fran? We're not doing anything wrong, but if you want to stop or slow down or something..."

"I don't want to stop," she assured him quickly. "Just...maybe a little slower."

"I can do slower," he promised. "No worries. If we...oh."

"If we?" she prompted him. Dom shook his head absently, reaching for the paper she'd left on the table. "What is it?"

"I need to see RJ. Can I leave 'Tonio here? It won't be long, I promise."

"Sure."

"Thanks. I'll explain everything when I get back." He lifted her hand, kissing the back of her knuckles lightly. "I'll see you in a while. If you're going anywhere, bring 'Tonio with you."

He vanished out the door before she could say anything else. Fran stood very still, gently running her fingers over the back of her knuckles, and smiled.

 

Lily was in the kitchen, sorting through the fridge, when Dom came in. "Hey. Where did you two get off to?" she asked, absently pushing the door closed.

"Clearing some space in the loft. Where's RJ?"

"Well, if you can find Master Finn, RJ's probably as far away from him as it's possible to be without leaving the building."

Dom winced. "Is it that bad?"

She shrugged. "They're not actually fighting. They're just..."

"Not doing anything," Dom filled in. "Thanks, Lil." He headed for the stairs, taking them two at a time.

Theo was at the head of the stairs, arms folded as he watched the others. RJ was further along, almost in the kitchen, leaning against the rail; Master Finn was almost opposite him, under the windows. Casey was practising in the middle of the floor, apparently unaware of his audience.

Dom grimaced, not envying Casey. Dom himself had only ever had one true Master, but he could imagine the balance Casey was trying to keep, and RJ and his father weren't making it any easier for him.

"Casey," he called over the rail, "got a second?"

Casey finished his movement before coming to join them. Dom offered the paper to RJ, watching as he scanned the article and came to the same conclusions Dom had.

"You think that's Grizzaka's plan?"

"I think we should plan as if it is."

"What is it?" Master Finn asked without moving.

RJ offered the paper to Casey, who read it aloud without any comprehension. "Local archaeologist unearths five crystal eyes. So far the eyes defy categorization, but Dr Silva Jennings says she is confident they will be identified. "This was my father's life's work," the proud archaeologist told this reporter, "and I'm so thrilled to be able to realise his dream." He lowered the paper, studying RJ. "What is it?"

"During the Beast War, there was a faction called Phantom Beasts," RJ explained. "They wanted humanity gone too, but they didn't think the Dai Shi could do it, so they broke off from him. Pai Zhua Masters managed to destroy them all, one at a time, and each time, there was a crystal eye left behind in the wreckage. You take the eye, you focus a very particular kind of starlight on it, and poof. Instant Phantom Beast."

"And let me guess, this very particular starlight, it's due right around now?" Theo asked. RJ nodded grimly.

"Ok. So we need to get hold of the eyes before Dai Shi finds out about it," Casey said briskly. "We hang onto them until the starlight changes, then he can't bring them back, right?"

"It's not that simple." RJ took the paper back, flipping it over to reread the article. "Dr Jennings found five eyes."

"So?"

"There were eight Phantom Beast Generals," Master Finn said. He'd come closer while they weren't paying attention, and now he was standing on the stairs.

"Theo, call Jarrod up here, please," RJ said.

"Is it possible Dai Shi has the other three?" Casey asked.

"Possible, but not likely. Pai Zhua separated them all over the world, kept them well apart. It'd take a lot of effort, and we'd have heard of it, I think."

"Still," Master Finn said. "We should plan as though he does possess them."

Jarrod came up from downstairs, hesitating when he saw them all gathered together. "You wanted me?" he asked RJ.

"Yeah." RJ handed over the paper; Jarrod read it, frowning at the page.

"The Phantom Beasts," he said finally.

"That's what we're afraid of," Dom agreed. "Got any insight?"

"They betrayed Dai Shi in the last war. I don't know why he'd bring them back. Not after the Overlords tried to overthrow him, and especially not in Lauren's body; he can't risk it."

"Think it has anything to do with the missing Masters?" Theo asked.

Jarrod frowned, gaze going distant. "Maybe," he said finally. "I - there's something there, but I can't grasp it. Let me work on it."

"Let us know when you get something," RJ told him.

Jarrod nodded quickly. "I will. May I leave, for a while?"

"Why?" Master Finn asked.

"A hunch."

"Something that'll help?"

"I hope so."

"I'll go with you," Dom said. "I won't get in your way," he added at Jarrod's look. He flicked his gaze towards Theo and Master Finn, trying to warn Jarrod without speaking.

"Thank you," Jarrod said reluctantly. "I won't be long," he added to RJ. "If this is going to pan out, it will do so quickly."

"Be careful," RJ warned him. "Dom, hang on a second." Crossing the loft floor, he dug around in one of the chests before tossing him a bracelet that resembled his. "Communicator for Antonio. If you guys are moving out, he needs to be able to get hold of us if he needs us."

"Thanks." Dom slipped it on behind his own, settling it easily. "Let's go, Jarrod."

 

Dominic didn't ask where they were going or what they were doing, and he didn't bother keeping up a stream of chatter. Jarrod was grateful, and not a little surprised; he hadn't been sure Dominic knew how to be quiet.

They passed through the city and out into the woods, towards the temple. Dominic still kept up, but eventually he held out a hand to halt Jarrod. "Where are we going?"

"I'm looking for Camille."

"For Camille. Why?"

Jarrod thought for a moment, trying to order his thoughts. "Dai Shi is not summoning the Phantom Beasts. There's no way. If Grizzaka is doing it, he's doing it without authorisation."

"And you think Camille will stop him?"

"She'll have to. Dai Shi can't afford to have the Overlords go around him like that." He caught Dominic's look and shrugged. "I paid attention to the politics in the temple. Couldn't afford not to. Everyone was trying to overthrow me, except Camille."

"You keep doing that, you know."

"Doing what?"

"Saying 'I' when you mean 'Dai Shi'. Your body, his actions, his responsibility." Jarrod looked away, and Dominic added, "Are you sure she's out here?"

"If she's not now, she will be soon. They know when someone enters the forest, and Dai Shi will send her after me."

"You're sure? She's failed a few times, now."

"The Overlords thought Camille was getting too fond of me, instead of Dai Shi, that her loyalty was weakening. Dai Shi will send her after me as many times as it takes, to make her prove her loyalty to him."

"Failing to capture you could be proof of loyalty to you."

"I know." He glanced around, choosing a direction seemingly at random and heading off again.

They'd been traveling for a while when Camille stepped out from behind a tree about ten feet in front of them. "Coming home at last? And you brought Dai Shi a gift, how nice. A Pai Zhua failure."

Jarrod shook his head. "I have a message for Dai Shi."

"Come with me and you can give it to him yourself."

"He won't hear this from me."

"How sad. What makes you think he'll hear it from me?"

"Because you'll make sure of it."

Camille frowned, tilting her head to one side. "You think you know me?"

"Better than Dai Shi does."

"Oh?"

"I see you. He sees a tool."

"This again," she said with a yawn. "What's this important message?"

"There are Rin Shi in the trees," Dominic murmured.

"I know," Jarrod agreed. "The crystal eyes have been found."

Camille's eyes narrowed. "Excuse me?"

"Five of them are in the Rangers' hands. But Grizzaka has the other three, and the night of light is fast approaching. He plans to revive the Phantom Beasts and then use the eyes on the Masters." He didn't dare look at Dominic, but he couldn't see any reaction; Dom wasn't giving any sign that this was new information.

Camille wasn't reacting; Jarrod studied her for a moment, eyes widening as he realised what was going on. "You knew. You knew about the eyes. That's what you were warning me about."

"Of course I knew. Nothing that happens in the temple is hidden from me."

Jarrod hesitated, watching her. "You knew about this. You're going behind Dai Shi's back to..."

"Excuse me?" she interrupted him sharply.

"You're going behind his back," he repeated slowly. "Except you don't know you're going behind his back, because Grizzaka's lying to you. Camille, listen to me. Dai Shi would never allow the Phantoms to be reborn. You know that, you know how the war went last time. Dai Shi _doesn't know._ Grizzaka's trying to get around him, and he's using you to do it."

"You know nothing," she snapped, but she looked uncertain for the first time.

"Jarrod, I really don't like those Rin Shi," Dominic said urgently.

Camille glared irritably at him, looking back at Jarrod to say "Grizzaka wouldn't dare."

"He's already overthrown Dai Shi once."

"And paid for it."

"Then he's nothing to lose. If he succeeds, the Phantoms will take care of Dai Shi for him. If he fails, he hasn't lost anything. He can't fall any further, and he doesn't want to serve under Dai Shi anyway."

"He can lose his life."

"He'll think it's worth it."

Camille bit her lip before blurting "Why are you telling me this?"

Jarrod spread his hands. "We don't want the Phantoms back any more than Dai Shi does. If he learns what Grizzaka's doing, he may destroy him, and that helps us too. And if you're the one who brings him this, you'll be safe for another while."

"I am not in any danger from Dai Shi."

"Not so long as you're useful," Jarrod agreed.

"You have the Masters?" Dominic asked from beside him.

Camille considered him for a moment before grinning. "Maybe. Maybe not. You'll have to find out. Rin Shi!"

She didn't take part in the fight, vanishing while they were occupied, and she didn't summon more than a handful of the Rin Shi. Jarrod and Dominic tore through them without any difficulty, putting the last one down barely a minute later.

Dominic took a moment to catch his breath, hands on knees. "So," he said finally, "they have the Masters?"

"They have the Masters," Jarrod agreed. "I don't know how Grizzaka got that past Dai Shi without revealing the eyes, but he did, somehow."

"Yeah. What did you mean, he'll use the eyes on the Masters? What is that?"

"Later," Jarrod promised. "I'd rather tell it only once. Let's head back."

Dominic stopped him with a hand on his arm. "You really think Camille will do something about this?"

Jarrod glanced back in the direction of the temple, invisible from where they stood. "She'll definitely do something about it."


	7. Chapter 7

Casey glanced up as Dom and Jarrod trailed back in. Jarrod looked worn out, but if either of them was injured there was no sign of it. Casey finished with his table quickly and followed them into the kitchen.

"They went upstairs," Fran reported.

"Thanks, Fran. You two got things for a minute?"

"We're fine."

Casey caught Lily's eye, gesturing towards the stairs. Theo was out on a delivery; they'd have to fill him in later.

"Well?" Casey demanded as they reached the top of the stairs.

"Camille's on the case," Dom told him.

"That was your plan?" Casey said in surprise. "Tell Camille we know what's happening?"

Jarrod explained, carefully, about the mistrust between Dai Shi and the Overlords, the delicate balance between the two, and Grizzaka's attempts to circumvent it. "Dai Shi can defeat Grizzaka with Lauren's symbol power, but it may not be strong enough to go against the Phantom Beasts' rinzin. Dai Shi won't risk it. He'll stop Grizzaka, whatever it takes."

"And the Masters?" Dom was jittery, even for him, and the effect was heightened because he was standing next to RJ. "What was that about?"

Jarrod nodded. "The Beasts can only be revived at a certain time. But the eyes have other uses. There's a very old ritual; I don't know the details, Dai Shi looked at it in passing. But the eyes can be used to control humans. One eye, one human."

"That's what they want the Masters for?" Casey asked.

Jarrod shrugged. "They have the Masters, and the eyes, and Grizzaka knows the ritual. He won't be able to call the Phantoms, now, but Dai Shi won't stop him using the Masters."

"What kind of control?" Master Finn asked.

Jarrod shrugged helplessly. "We saw it in passing, Dai Shi wasn't concentrating on it. It's not the kind of thing he'd bother with. Enough to turn them against you, certainly."

"We might have to fight Master Phant?" Lily looked sickened, and Casey didn't blame her. He wouldn't want to face Master Finn in a real battle. Jarrod nodded wordlessly, and Casey grimaced.

"How do we stop it? Can you get us in there?"

"I know the ways in, yes."

"No one's going anywhere," RJ said firmly. "Not today, at least. We're going to think about this, and come up with a plan. Jarrod, thank you. Eat something before you fall over. Casey and Lily, back downstairs, please. Dom, eat something before you fall over." He eyed Master Finn for a moment before turning away to follow Casey and Lily downstairs.

 

Jarrod woke early the next morning. He was sharing a room with RJ, now; Casey had moved in with Theo to give Master Finn a room of his own. RJ was still asleep when Jarrod eased out of the room, starting his katas in the middle of the loft.

Casey was watching when he finished. "Looking good."

"Thank you." Jarrod caught the water bottle he pitched across. "Did you want..."

"No, I need to go open up. I was just watching. You're really good."

"It's easy when it's just practise." He took another drink before following Casey downstairs, helping him to set up for opening.

They'd been working for a while when Casey asked "Do you think we can get into the temple?" His voice was casual, but his shoulders were tense and he wasn't looking at Jarrod.

"We can get in," Jarrod told him. "That part won't be hard. Finding the Masters, and the eyes, and getting back out – that's going to be the tricky bit."

"Can we do it?"

"You're Pai Zhua." Jarrod smiled ruefully. "There's nothing you can't do, if you try hard enough."

He half expected Casey to correct him, to remind him that he was still Pai Zhua. Dominic would have. Casey only eyed him for a moment before sending him out to set up the outside tables.

Camille was leaning against the outside wall, red haired and green eyed, dressed in jeans and a sweatshirt. The illusion of normalcy was destroyed by Flit, hovering over her head and talking earnestly about something Jarrod couldn't hear.

"I wasn't expecting to see you." He dragged out the outside chairs, concentrating on setting them up properly. "Something wrong?"

Camille pulled something out of thin air, tossing it to him. Jarrod caught it instinctively, studying it with a frown before he realised what he was looking at. "Dai Shi did it, then."

"He destroyed Jellica, too, when she protested."

"That was short sighted of him." He considered for a moment. "Flit, are the Masters in the temple?"

Flit hovered indecisively before saying carefully, "I don't think I should answer that."

Jarrod looked back at Camille, who was watching Flit, amused. "What are you going to do now?"

"I need to get back to the temple before Dai Shi realises where I am."

"That's not what I mean. He's killing his own allies, Camille."

Camille shook her head. "Loyalty to him is all I know."

"You know me."

Casey came to the door; he had to have noticed Flit, but his tone was absolutely neutral. "Everything all right?"

"Everything's fine," Jarrod told him.

"We're open, so don't be too much longer."

"I won't."

He turned back to Camille as Casey vanished back inside. "Camille..."

"Why do you care, Jarrod? The more of his allies Dai Shi destroys, the better for your friends."

Jarrod shook his head; part of him noted that this was the first time Camille had ever used his name, and wondered quietly what it meant. "I care because you're brave, and loyal, and skilled, and you deserve better than to be used up and thrown aside by him when he gets bored of you."

"He won't do that to me," Camille said, but her voice lacked conviction. "And either way, I would never join your friends," she added more strongly.

"It doesn't matter where you go. Don't let him destroy you, Camille." Jarrod reached out, brushing a wayward strand of hair out of her face.

Camille shuddered, taking a step back, out of his reach. "Come along, Flit," she snapped, turning and hurrying out of the courtyard.

"Goodbye, Jarrod," Flit said sadly.

"Bye, Flit."

He watched them go for a moment; then he picked up Grizzaka's gloves and went back inside to tell the Rangers they were down two enemies.

 

Antonio put down a precariously balanced pile of plates and cups, glancing across the restaurant. "Looks important."

Fran followed his gaze. The Rangers, Jarrod and Master Finn were huddled around a booth, talking over each other and gesturing at maps and lists spread across the table. "It does, doesn't it?" she agreed.

"What are they doing?"

"I got here the same time as you did. I don't know what's happening. Can you load those into the dishwasher?"

Antonio scowled, but he went to do it. Fran was doing her best to keep him away from the others; he didn't see why they couldn't just have their meeting in the loft. What if the customers heard them talking about Pai Zhua?

Dom was at the counter talking urgently to Fran when Antonio came back out of the kitchen. He broke off, smiling at Antonio. "Hey. You ok?"

"What's going on?"

Dom glanced automatically at the others, still huddled over their maps and papers. "Nothing to worry about."

" _Dom._ "

He made a face. "We're planning the raid on the temple."

"The Masters?"

"And the eyes. There's some problems going on over there, it's our best chance to get in and out."

"I want to come," Antonio blurted.

" 'Tonio..."

"It's Lauren, Dom. I want to come."

"Lauren's not the point of this one." He grimaced, realising what he'd said. "That's not what I mean."

"Good, because I doubt Jarrod agrees. I'm coming with you, Dom. I'll follow you if I have to."

Dominic shook his head. "You're not coming, Antonio."

"You..."

"I promise, when it's time for that, you'll be there. But not this time. You're staying here." He looked past Antonio, at Fran. "I'm sorry. I have to help them."

"Go ahead," she told him, smiling softly. Dom tilted his head towards Antonio and she nodded wordlessly.

Antonio scowled as Dom went back to join the others. "I could help them."

"I bet you could," Fran agreed. "Maybe he wants you to stay here and help me?"

"That's what you tell little kids to make them feel important."

Fran nodded solemnly. "Then it must be that he doesn't want to risk you getting hurt."

"But he risks the others."

"He can't do anything about the others. But he can save you. This mission sounds dangerous. Maybe he just needs to know you're safe."

Antonio grimaced. "Well, I'm still going to sulk about it."

"Whatever makes you feel better."

He gathered up the next lot of plates and stalked into the kitchen. Fran glanced once at the team, whispered a soft prayer, and turned back to her work.

 

Casey glanced up as Dom rejoined them. "Everything ok?" He was careful to pitch his voice under the not-quite-disagreement between RJ and Master Finn.

"Hmm? Sure. Why?"

"You said you were going to get drinks for everyone." He looked pointedly at Dom's empty hands.

"Oh. Yeah. I did say that, didn't I."

"What's wrong?"

Dom shrugged, sifting idly through the papers on the table. "Antonio wants to come with us."

Casey bit back his first reaction, which was 'oh, hell, no!' and his second, which was something along the lines of 'well, the more the merrier' and just nodded. "He's worried about you."

"He's worried about Lauren," Dom corrected him.

"And you," Casey repeated easily. "Did you talk him out of it?"

"I think so. Hard to tell, with him. Fran's going to keep him busy."

"All right, then," RJ said, far too loudly. "I think we're about ready. Anyone who wants to back out, this is your chance. No one? Good. Great. Meet in five, then." He pushed away from the table, heading towards the loft at what was very nearly a run.

Master Finn stood and headed for the front door, completely blanking the rest of them.

"What are they arguing about?" Dom asked Lily softly.

"Master Finn wanted to leave Jarrod behind," she said just as quietly, shuffling the papers in front of her to hide their conversation.

"What? That makes no sense. He's the only one of us who _can't_ stay behind."

"That was RJ's argument. Master Finn doesn't want Jarrod near the temple. I think he's afraid he'll revert, or something."

Dom made a face. "Great. There goes my hard work convincing Jarrod that no one blames him."

"No one _does_ blame him."

"You don't. I don't. RJ doesn't. After that, I'm not so sure."

"Casey and Theo don't, either," she assured him. "Theo just remembers him being a bully, and Casey's trying to balance the whole team. They don't blame Jarrod for Dai Shi."

"If you say so," he said doubtfully.

"Trust the Lily, Dom. I always know best."

"She always knows best," Theo echoed as he passed them. "You should just get used to it. Are you ready? We're about set."

"Coming," Dom agreed, glancing towards the counter. Fran was watching, and he blew her a kiss, but Antonio was nowhere to be seen.

Sighing, Dom turned his back on the counter and followed Theo and Lily outside.

 

Jarrod wasn't really surprised when Dominic made a point of walking next to him. The Rhino Ranger was taking his self appointed role as Jarrod's advocate seriously, far more seriously than Jarrod had expected.

"You had a problem with Master Finn?"

"He had a problem with me," Jarrod corrected him. "I have no problem with him. He seems to think I'll set foot in the temple and immediately switch sides."

"Are you planning that?"

"No."

"Good," Dominic said briskly. "Can I ask you something?"

"Else? Yes, go ahead."

Dominic grinned. "You told me, very early on, that you only know what Dai Shi allowed you to know."

"Yes."

"But you've told us things he wouldn't have let you see."

Jarrod nodded slowly. "He prevented me seeing certain things. But sometimes – there were things he didn't think about, things it didn't occur to him to hide. The way he thought about Camille, for one. And sometimes, if I was careful, I could see things without his realising I was there. If he wasn't paying attention to me. And he didn't, mostly. Humans are beneath notice, after all. There were things he hid, like everything he knows about RJ's wolf problems, but I was able to get a lot of other information."

Dominic was shaking his head. "We really need to be nicer to you."

Jarrod shrugged absently, raising his voice to call "Stop!" The team straggled to a halt, and he stepped away from Dominic to join RJ and Master Finn at the head of the group.

"What's up?" RJ asked amiably. Jarrod wondered briefly how much of his mood was real and how much was faked to annoy his father.

"We're coming to the boundary. There are ways in that won't set off any alarms, but we have to be careful. One foot in the wrong place..."

"You'd better lead then," RJ agreed. "Guys? Everyone steps exactly where the person in front of you stepped. No exceptions." He stepped aside, waving Jarrod on with a flourish.

Jarrod moved past him, concentrating. Dai Shi had walked his boundaries often enough, but he'd rarely bothered about being detected. Only once or twice, when he'd wanted to know what was happening behind his back.

The surveillance free path twisted and wound back and forth, almost doubling on itself at times. He could hear Theo complaining quietly from somewhere back in the line, and Lily shushing him. Master Finn wasn't as quiet when he suggested Jarrod was trying to lead them astray, but RJ silenced him just as effectively. Jarrod let it wash over him without impacting; he hadn't the concentration to spare.

So RJ had to call his name three or four times before he stopped, turning on the spot. The Rangers all had a hand on their morphers, and they were looking at Dominic.

"I have to go after him." He was looking at RJ.

"You know the path out?" Casey asked.

Dominic turned to look behind him. "Yeah. I can do it."

"Dom, are you _sure_?"

"What is it?" Jarrod asked RJ.

"Antonio's missing from JKP," RJ told him. Raising his voice, he added, "Dad, will you go with Dom?"

"Dominic," Jarrod said, realising too late he'd interrupted Master Finn's answer, "we're only a few minutes from the temple. Can you wait five minutes? It won't matter then if you stay on the path or not; it might even be better if you don't. If you set off the alarms out here, they won't be paying attention to what's going on inside the temple."

Dominic hesitated, clearly torn. "Five minutes?"

"That's the most it'll take us."

He glanced at his watch. "I'm counting."

Jarrod nodded, turning and heading off again.

 

Dom was staring at his watch, lips moving as he counted in silence. "That's five," he said abruptly, dropping his wrist and turning.

"We should give them a few minutes longer," Master Finn told him.

"What? No. Jarrod said five minutes, I gave him five minutes. Now I'm going to find Antonio."

"If they're caught before they enter the temple..."

"If they're caught before they enter the temple, _Master_ , us standing out here won't make a difference."

"Dominic, _halt_ ," Master Finn ordered, and his tone said clearly that he expected to be obeyed.

Dom grinned over his shoulder. "RJ and Master Mao are my masters. And since neither of them are here to stop me, I'll be going now." Eyes still on Master Finn, he deliberately stepped to the side until he was clear off Jarrod's safe path. "Are you coming?"

 

"Everyone stay quiet," Jarrod murmured. "These areas aren't used much, but they're not deserted."

"You know where we're going?" RJ asked.

"Yes." Jarrod turned, leading them along a corridor.

He wasn't paying as much attention as he should have – he knew these tunnels blindfolded; he wasn't sure he'd ever be able to forget them – and he was startled to round a corner and come face to face with Camille. The team sprang into defensive positions, but none of them attempted to step past him to face her.

"What are you doing _here_?" she demanded.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Jarrod retorted. "This isn't one of your usual haunts."

"I'm..."

She frowned, glancing past him at the team. Without turning, Jarrod said carefully, "Casey, I need a minute."

"We are not leaving you alone with her," Theo told him.

"Not alone. Just apart. Just take a few steps back, all right?"

He could hear movement, but Casey was still directly at his shoulder when he said "Are you sure?"

"She's not going to hurt me."

He watched Camille watch Casey withdraw; she relaxed after a moment, looking back at him. "I'm leaving."

"You're leaving?" he repeated.

"Dai Shi is..." She trailed off, glancing behind herself. "I can't follow him any more. But I can't fight him either. I'm going into the jungle of spirits, until this is decided."

"They'd let you join us," Jarrod murmured.

Camille shook her head. "I can't fight him, Jarrod."

"Don't go into the jungle. He'll find you there. Go to the Academy; there's a chamber, underground, his prison. He'll never willingly go there. You'll be safe."

"It matters to you, doesn't it?" Camille murmured. More loudly, she added, "The Masters aren't on this level. Dai Shi had them moved to the ceremony chamber. Carnisaur's getting ready to use the eyes."

"Thank you," Jarrod breathed. She smiled, very faintly, and he turned to add, "Camille's leaving Dai Shi. Let her pass."

"Jarrod, are you _sure_?" Casey asked.

"Cos if you're wrong..." Theo trailed off without finishing the sentence, but he didn't have to. They knew what would happen if Camille was lying and they let her get behind them.

Jarrod studied Camille for a moment. "I'm sure." He brushed a thumb over her cheek, smiling gently when she met his eyes. "I'll come and find you afterwards."

"I'd like that," she said, too softly for the others to hear, almost too softly for him to hear. He let go, stepping to one side; behind him, the Rangers drew to one side as well, and Camille sauntered down the corridor and away.

RJ clapped Jarrod's shoulder. "You know where the ceremony will be?"

"Yes. If they're getting ready, the Masters and eyes will all be there. We should hurry. This way."


	8. Chapter 8

Dom had never been so dismayed at Antonio's precociousness. A normal Pai Zhua student at Antonio's level would have only the faintest idea what the jungle of spirits even was, let alone how to get at it. Antonio, though, was just skilled enough to access it, without having any idea how to navigate it.

"Is he deliberately hiding from us?" Master Finn called.

"No, he just doesn't know where he is." Dom was concentrating, trying to follow the faint traces of Antonio's spirit. He and Master Finn had met a couple of groups of Rin Shi, proof that they had set off whatever alarms there were out here, but they didn't seem to be very well organised, ploughing randomly through the trees. They'd already avoided more groups than they'd engaged.

Dom really, really hoped Antonio was hiding too.

Master Finn halted, listening. Dom paused, watching him; after a moment the master dismissed whatever it was he'd been listening to, continuing. "Nothing," he said, when he realised Dom was watching.

"Sure?"

"Quite sure, thank you."

"Never been more sympathetic to RJ in my _life_ ," Dom breathed. 

"What?"

Antonio's spirit flared and Dom locked on in relief. "This way."

Antonio was, of course, fighting, when they reached him. Dom threw himself into the fight, relieved. This was something he could handle. He was aware of Master Finn on the outskirts of the battle, picking and choosing his targets with care. Alone, that method would've gotten him killed. With Dom and Antonio actively fighting, though, it worked for him.

Antonio was favouring one shoulder by the time they put the last Rin Shi down; Dom turned on him, examining it none too gently. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Helping," Antonio told him. "Ow."

"No, what you're _doing_ is disobeying and forcing us to split up. Master Finn and I had to leave the others to come and find you. Hold still."

"No one said you had to come after me," Antonio muttered.

"No, I could've just left you out here to fight on your own, right? That's going to hurt for a while but there's no serious damage. Try not to move it any more than you can help." Dom cuffed him lightly. "No more disobeying," he said more seriously. "Or I'll take you back to your father and tell him to strap you down. This is too big and too important."

"I want to help."

"I know. And when you can, you will. I promised, didn't I? Now I need your promise."

"If you have somewhere to send him, you should do it," Master Finn told him. "We don't need children running around."

Antonio scowled. "You have my word."

"Good enough," Dom agreed, deliberately light. "Now come on; we need to make a lot of noise out here to distract Dai Shi from the others. Let's find the nearest group of Rin Shi."

 

The alarms scared years off Casey's life, even though he was half-expecting them. Jarrod swept everyone into the nearest room, standing just inside the door and listening intently.

"Boy, when Dom sets off alarms, he really sets off alarms, huh?" Theo murmured. Lily laughed softly, hanging onto his arm.

"Anything?" Casey asked Jarrod.

Jarrod shook his head absently. "A lot of running around. It doesn't seem like anyone's giving orders. No Camille."

"They don't know she's gone?"

"Doesn't seem like it – there." Pulling the door open, he peered out warily. The alarms were muted now. "Someone's got them organized."

"Carnisoar, right? Who else is there?"

"No one I know of," Jarrod agreed, cautiously leading them down the corridor.

They had to slip into side rooms twice more as he led them to the ceremony chamber; he halted a couple of corridors away. "If there's going to be security anywhere, it'll be here," he warned them. "Dai Shi knows we know about the Masters, he'll be expecting something."

"There's no other way around?" RJ asked.

"This is as close as we can get without being spotted. If you want to get in, it has to be this way."

"All right." Casey glanced back at the others. "Are we ready?"

He reached for his morpher, but Jarrod caught his wrist. "If you morph here, Dai Shi will know."

"Doesn't matter. Once we leave this room, we don't stop. Everyone remember the way out? Get your hands on a Master and get out. Don't wait for anyone else. Jarrod, you stick right beside me or RJ, got it?"

"Got it," Jarrod agreed, letting go of his wrist. Casey took a step back to join the others, pulling his morpher free and stancing.

The Rangers automatically surrounded Jarrod, bursting out of the room in a riot of noise and movement. Rin Shi were on them almost immediately; they fought grimly through, erupting into the ceremony room a handful of heartbeats later.

Casey aimed a quick side kick at one of the podiums, knocking it over and unseating the crystal eye on it. Theo and Lily were already unchaining Master Phant; Casey vaulted over a Rin Shi to join RJ and Jarrod in front of Master Swoop. Jarrod had scooped up the loose eye, snatching the second one from its podium as RJ tore Master Swoop's chains free.

"Jarrod, back way out?" Casey demanded. So far there'd only been Rin Shi, but that wouldn't last for long, and Theo and Lily were already gone the way they'd come.

Jarrod glanced around, nodding. "This way."

"RJ," Master Swoop started.

"Later, Master. Let's go."

"Let's not." Lauren stepped into the doorway; Jarrod had to back pedal to keep from running into her. "Stay and talk a while. You haven't seen Camille, have you? She's always running off these days. I might have to deal with that."

Casey took a step forward, half stepping in front of Jarrod. "Lauren..."

"Dai Shi," she corrected him genially. "You should try and remember, Tiger Ranger. Mistakes likes that could cost you. Jarrod, are you coming home?"

"No."

"Oh." She tilted her head to one side, looking oddly disappointed. "What a shame. Lauren's been so lonely. She'll be so upset to hear you're abandoning her again."

Casey took another half step in front of Jarrod, aware that trying to shield him was ridiculous but unable not to try. "Are we going to fight or talk at each other?"

"Talking's underrated," RJ said from somewhere behind him. Casey mentally placed him, realising that he was several steps to the side of Jarrod; presumably Master Swoop was on Jarrod's other side.

"Fighting's more fun, though," Lauren said brightly. She sketched a symbol in mid air, fingers closing around the hilt of the sword that appeared from nowhere in front of her. "Who's first? Jarrod?"

"Leave him alone," Casey said, growling the words as his spirit rose to the fore. 

Lauren raised an eyebrow, supremely unimpressed. "If you want me to leave him alone, maybe you should distract me somehow."

Jarrod had been muttering under his breath; Casey had been ignoring it, confident that if Jarrod actually needed him to hear something, he'd speak up. Now, however, he took a step to the side, fingers moving as he sketched a symbol; Casey flinched, half expecting another sword, but instead thick, blinding smoke filled the space. Casey coughed out of reflex, but there was no problem breathing.

Fingers latched around one arm, and a moment later around the other. He didn't resist the tug, following blindly. Dai Shi was howling behind them, threats and promises of what he'd do to Jarrod when he got his hands on them, vows to take the Rangers down. Casey ignored it, tuning it out, concentrating on following the pull on his arm.

The smoke was slow to clear, and several times they had to pause and press against the walls while things, presumably Rin Shi but possibly Carnisaur or one of the other Beasts, blundered past. When the smoke finally cleared they were in a corridor Casey recognised, near the entrance; Jarrod was holding one of his arms and RJ the other. Master Swoop seemed to have been keeping up on his own.

Jarrod was pale, and RJ let go of Casey to catch Jarrod's arm. "You ok?"

"Symbol power," he said breathlessly. "I really can't do it. That _hurt_." He glanced around as a roar echoed through the corridors. "We have to go."

"Can you?" Casey asked.

"I will."

"Good. Let's go."

 

Dom sent Antonio back to JKP with Master Finn – an hour in the company of the old Master would be punishment enough for him – and waited just outside the jungle of spirits, carefully concealed. The Rin Shi were still moving around inside; he could just about perceive them through the boundary, but nothing came out.

He was starting to consider going back inside when Theo and Lily erupted from the tree line. Master Phant was with them, hands on knees as he fought for breath. Dom abandoned his hiding place to catch their attention, and Theo hustled them both towards him.

"They haven't come out, but no sense risking it," Dom said as they reached him. "Are you all right, Master?"

"I'm not as young as I used to be." Master Phant straightened, noticing him properly for the first time. "Dominic."

He sounded surprised. Dom dipped his head automatically. "Master."

"I'm quite unharmed," Master Phant told them. "Thanks to you all."

"Antonio?" Lily asked Dom.

"No, he's fine, I sent him back with Master Finn."

"That'll teach him," Theo murmured.

Dom ignored him to ask "Where are the others?"

"We got separated," Lily said apologetically. "Casey told us, as soon as we had Master Phant we were to run, not to wait for him."

"Good for Casey," Dom murmured, and he wasn't quite sure if he meant it or not. It was the right call, of course it was, but it was hard to bear out here.

And he didn't have to. Casey wasn't his Master, and he hadn't given Dom any instructions at all. "Lily, can you take Master Phant back to JKP?"

She had to know what he was planning, but she just nodded. "Of course."

"Call us if you get into trouble."

"Likewise." She pulled him into a swift hug, surprising him; she was gone by the time he responded, leading Master Phant away.

"It's a bad idea," Theo said conversationally, eyeing the tree line. "They're probably on the way out; we could miss each other in there."

"They're not going to miss me." Dom concentrated, calling on his spirit, feeling it coalesce in front of him.

"Ah. Not so much the subtle approach as the knock everything down and see what crawls out of the rubble approach."

"Got a problem with it?"

"None at all, my thick skinned friend. Let's go."

 

Casey caught at the nearest tree, trying to keep his footing as the ground trembled. "What's going on?"

"I think Dom got worried," RJ offered.

"Of course he did," Casey muttered. "We haven't even been that long."

"Yes, but we've been not that long in the villian's lair," Jarrod pointed out. He was still pale, but he wasn't nearly as shaky as he had been.

The rhino swiped aside some trees, lowering its' head to eye them. Casey scowled, letting go of his tree. "Dom, we're fine!" he yelled. "Get back out of the jungle and wait for us!" The spirit hesitated, studying him, and he yelled "Get out and wait for us! You're just drawing attention, and we're fine!"

The rhino retreated, snorting, and he turned back to the others. "Come on. Jarrod, it matter which way we go?"

"Whichever way the Rin Shi aren't."

Master Swoop shifted. "Casey..."

"All due respect, Master, can it wait until we're out of the jungle?"

"It can wait," he agreed. RJ glanced at him, but took it at face value and headed out of the clearing.

The rhino returned twice, once as they were fighting Rin Shi, once just because Dom seemed to be getting nervous. Casey gave up on sending him away, letting the rhino lead them out of the jungle to rejoin Dom and Theo.

"We'll be talking later," Casey told Dom.

"That'll be fun," Dom said with a grin. "Master Swoop, are you all right?"

"Unharmed, thank you, Dominic."

"That's what Master Phant said," Dom said for Casey and RJ's benefit. "Jarrod, you look like shit."

"Thanks, Dominic," Jarrod murmured.

"Seriously. Do you need to sit down, or something?"

"This close to the jungle? No thank you."

"None of us should be hanging around this close to the jungle," RJ agreed. "Jarrod, Master, you ok to walk back?"

"Fine," Jarrod agreed shortly.

"The other Masters are at JKP?" Master Swoop asked.

"Waiting for us," RJ agreed.

"Come on." Casey started away; Theo followed him, and the others trailed after him.

 

They were walking in through JKP's front gate when Casey finally asked about Antonio. Dom had to admire his restraint; he'd been expecting the question since they'd stepped out of the shadow of the jungle.

"No, it's fine," he said over his shoulder, reaching for the door without looking. "I dealt with it; he won't run off again."

"How exactly did you deal with it?" Casey asked. That was his 'amused' tone, Dom noted, not his leader tone. Good.

"I..."

Jarrod planted a hand in the middle of Dom's back a heartbeat before Fran crashed into him from the front; a moment later Casey caught his shoulder and Antonio added himself to the hug. Jarrod let go after a moment, circling them to get inside.

"All right?" Casey asked. Still amused; perfect.

Dom managed to get a hand free enough to raise a thumb. "All good!" he said into someone's shoulder. Casey patted his shoulder, stepping around him. RJ edged past, hands ostentatiously warding them off; Master Swoop waited outside, for whatever reason.

"Breathing," Dom said finally, when neither seemed inclined to let him go.

Neither let him go.

"Breathing. Breathing. Breathing breathing breathing!"

"He's still talking, Antonio," Fran said without moving. "He can't be that badly off."

"Breathing!" Dom wheezed. "Ack..."

Antonio let go, drawing back to eye him. "He's turning blue."

"Aw," Fran protested.

"You don't have to let go completely, but just maybe loosen a bit."

"Please," Dom agreed breathlessly.

"Please," Master Swoop added politely.

Fran noticed him for the first time, let go of Dom as though she'd been burned, and hurried into the restaurant. Dom shook his head, watching her go. "Miss me, 'Tonio?"

"More than I can tell you in the hearing of certain Masters who shall remain nameless."

Master Swoop raised an eyebrow but didn't comment, ducking through the door into the restaurant. As soon as he was gone, Antonio whispered "Master Finn's inside."

"Upstairs?"

"No, he's _right there_. He hasn't let me out of his sight."

Dom shook his head. "RJ's gone through. Master Finn won't be worried about you any more. C'mon, let's go rescue Fran before she sinks through the floor somewhere."

 

Casey glanced up as Dom and Antonio came in; they were the last two. "Dom, lock the door," he called across. "I don't think we're open today." Dom tossed off a salute, going back to close the door. "RJ, we need to – you want the Masters in on this?"

RJ hesitated. "Jarrod, how likely is it they know anything important?"

"Not very. Dai Shi would have been careful, and he would have made Carnasaur be careful. I'm sure they picked up some things, but..." He shrugged lightly.

Casey looked towards the kitchen, but Fran was already coming out with two platters, and Theo was behind her with jugs and glasses. Jarrod started to stand from the booth he'd been sitting in, but Lily waved him back, dragging over a table to make room for everyone and sitting beside him.

Casey looked around again, counting heads. The three Masters were upstairs, and he made a mental note to be sure they ate; Jarrod, Lily and Theo at the table; RJ lurking near the kitchen door; Dom, Antonio and Fran having a very intense looking discussion on the other side of the room. "Dom, joining us?"

"Just as soon as I talk 'Tonio into going upstairs with Fran."

"I'm not going up there," Antonio insisted.

"Yes, you are."

"Fran," Casey said with a sigh, "do you mind bringing the Masters something to eat? Antonio'll help you, and you can come back down afterwards."

"Sure," Fran agreed, turning towards the kitchen. Dom had to physically turn Antonio around and push him after her, but he went, glowering at them all the way.

"Sorry." Dom dropped into the booth opposite Jarrod, reaching for the nearest glass. Theo squawked in protest and Dom shrugged tiredly at him.

"Doesn't matter." Casey waited for RJ to sit before taking the last free seat. "The question now is, what next? Dai Shi can't bring back the Phantoms, and he can't use the Masters. Is there anything else he can use the eyes for?"

"Oh." Jarrod leaned to one side, digging into a pocket. He carefully placed the two crystal eyes in the centre of the table. "The other one wasn't there, but at least he doesn't have these two."

"I'll pass them on to Dr Jennings, she can add them to her collection. Anyone know what they are?"

RJ scooped them up, studying them briefly. "Snapping turtle. And white tiger. You should have known that one, Casey."

"Did anyone else notice anything strange about the jungle of spirits?" Dom asked abruptly.

"Strange how?" Casey asked, frowning.

"I've been there before. And it..." Dom gestured aimlessly, searching for words. "There's a weight. A heaviness. It doesn't go away when you cross the border; you have to get far enough away. And it took longer, this time, it stretched further away. Didn't you notice, Casey?"

"I was kind of occupied." Casey considered. "I was pretty tired. I thought I was just crashing from the fight. Jarrod?"

Jarrod shook his head. "I wasn't concentrating on it."

"I kept feeling like someone was behind me," Lily offered.

"I was nervous," Theo agreed.

"It's Dai Shi's influence growing," RJ said quietly. "He's too powerful for the jungle to contain it anymore."

"That's bad, right?" Lily asked.

"Definitely bad. It spreads far enough, it'll give his monsters a boost we may not be able to overcome."

Fran and Antonio came back out of the kitchen. Master Swoop was with them, approaching the table carefully. "Casey, may I speak with you?"

"Of course, Master," Casey agreed without moving.

"Do you often speak to others' spirit animals the way you did today?"

Casey frowned. "The team, yes. Why?"

"Another person's spirit shouldn't hear you, let alone obey. Dominic, when Casey spoke to your spirit, you heard him?"

"I didn't hear him, I just knew what he'd said. Is that important?"

"Casey is a Guardian," RJ pointed out. "It's to be expected that he can do things the rest of us can't."

"Theo and Lily, can you talk to your teammates' animal spirits?"

Lily frowned. "I haven't tried."

"It's never come up," Theo agreed. "Casey's our leader, sometimes he has to give orders quickly."

"I see," Master Swoop murmured. "Well, perhaps it's a Guardian trait, then." He bowed, turning away and heading back through the kitchen.

"I'm declaring an evening off," Casey said, eyes on the kitchen door. "No training. Everyone relax or sleep or whatever. Jarrod, get some rest."

"You sure?" Theo asked.

"Yeah. Tomorrow's time enough to worry about Dai Shi."

"Good enough for me," Dom said cheerfully, scrambling over the back of the booth. "Fran, let's go."

"Go where?"

"Anywhere that isn't here, no offense RJ. Casey, can you make sure 'Tonio gets back to Fran's place ok?"

"Will do," Casey agreed, waving him off. "Have fun, you two."

"Not too much fun!" Lily called. Dom grinned at her, ushering Fran out and closing the door behind himself.


	9. Chapter 9

Dom opened the door of JKP to an argument and immediately closed it again. "Who wants to skip today?" he suggested brightly. Fran gave him a look, and he sighed. "Yeah, all right. Let's go around the back, at least."

"Who's in there?" Antonio asked, peering over his shoulder.

"Sounds like everyone. Come on."

They went in through the kitchen and Antonio went straight to the door, opening it a crack. Loud voices rolled in and Dom listened carefully, sorting through them. No one actually sounded angry, but they were all very intent on being heard and no one was waiting for anyone else.

Fran pushed past him into the restaurant, stuck two fingers in her mouth and whistled sharply. Antonio jerked away, rubbing his ear, and everyone fell silent.

"I will make you all take numbers and speak in turn," she warned them.

"Thank you, Fran," RJ said, smiling at her. "Dom, come in. You too, Antonio."

"What?" Antonio said, slightly too loud. 

Dom nudged him, urging him into the room. "What are we arguing about?"

"We're not arguing," Lily told him. "We're having a spirited discussion with many points of view."

"What are we spiritedly discussing?"

"Attacking the temple, or not."

"I vote for not."

"We're not voting," Casey said irritatedly.

"Right. Which side am I supposed to be on?"

"The Masters think we should take the fight to Dai Shi, that he won't be expecting it," RJ explained. "Jarrod agrees he won't be expecting it but doesn't think we should go in."

"Why won't he be expecting it?" Dom dropped into the nearest seat; it happened to be more or less centre between everyone, the Masters by the front door, RJ and Casey near the kitchen, Jarrod in a booth and Theo and Lily at the counter. "He knows we have the Masters and the eyes, he knows we know he's down to one Overlord, and everyone knows Camille's abandoned him. This would be a great time to attack him."

"Because Camille's abandoned him," Jarrod said softly. "He won't have been expecting that; Camille was always the most loyal, the one who loved him the most. He'll be rampaging, trying to dig out any other traitors in his ranks. If we leave him alone he'll decimate his own ranks and force half the rest to abandon him." He looked up, catching Dom's eye. "If he ever finds her, he'll tear through his own people to get at her. No one betrays him and lives."

"You haven't done so badly yet."

"I haven't faced him alone. I've been surrounded by you every time I've faced him. And it's not – quite the same, what I did."

"So, no attack," Casey said loudly. "We'll wait and see."

"We should return home, then," Master Finn said. "We're useless to Dai Shi now. He won't be looking for us."

"You're not useless, you thwarted him," RJ pointed out.

"Master Phant can't go home anyway, his place is trashed," Casey added.

"So is Master Swoop's," Antonio agreed. "I was there. No way he can stay there."

"We could stay at the Academy," Master Finn suggested. "It wouldn't take much to get the protections up and running."

Jarrod was suddenly very tense, but he didn't speak. Dom glanced curiously at him and then away to keep from drawing any attention to him.

"And at the Academy, we could put that other plan into action," Master Finn added.

"We could, but we're not going to," RJ agreed. "Masters, what do you think?"

"What plan?" Casey asked.

"Nothing to worry about."

"RJ..."

"It's a Master thing, Casey. Nothing for you to worry about. Masters, the Academy?"

Master Phant glanced around. "I think the Academy will be fine."

"I'll go with you," Jarrod offered. "To help you get set up."

"No thank you," Master Finn said shortly.

"Dom, you and Antonio go with them," Casey said. "RJ, do you need to go or can they get the protections up by themselves?"

"They can do it," RJ said.

"Good. Then the rest of us should stay here and get the restaurant open, or else you're going to run out of customers. Jarrod, let's get the kitchen ready."

"I need to speak to Dominic for a minute," Jarrod said quickly.

"Can it wait until he gets back?"

"No, it has to be now."

Casey glanced from him to Dom and back. "Be quick," he said finally, standing and heading away.

Jarrod shifted seats, closer to Dom; Antonio was leaning over his shoulder, but Jarrod only glanced at him without comment. "Camille's at the Academy," he said softly.

"What's she doing there?" Dom demanded, keeping his voice down with an effort.

"I sent her there. Dai Shi's prison is the only place he won't return to; it's the only place she's safe from him. Dominic, if the Masters see her, they'll destroy her. They won't give her a chance."

"They might," Dom said unconvincingly. "They're fine with you."

"They're tolerating me because Casey demanded it," Jarrod corrected him. "You weren't here for that part. They wanted me gone or neutralised. Please, you have to get to her first."

Dom glanced at Antonio, looking back at Jarrod to nod. "We'll do everything we can."

"Thank you," Jarrod breathed in relief.

"Oh, trust me, I'm going to call this favour in. Go find Casey before he gets suspicious. Antonio, let's go."

 

"You need to talk to Casey."

RJ looked up from the bowl of sauce he'd been contemplating. "Pardon?"

"You need to talk to Casey," Lily repeated, stepping to one side as Jarrod left the room. RJ considered protesting – Jarrod was on kitchen duty today – but he couldn't blame him for wanting to get out of the way. "What was up with that Master business? Since when have you cared about that?"

"Since it's the only way to get my dad to shut up about it," RJ said, tone unusually angry.

Lily frowned, studying him. "Out with it."

"Out with what?"

"With whatever it is you're not telling us."

"That would kind of defeat the purpose, wouldn't it?" RJ pointed out. Lily folded her arms and he sighed, giving in. "My dad wants to administer the Master test to the three of you."

"Oh." Lily blinked, unfolding her arms and coming to lean against the counter. "Isn't that a good thing?"

"For you and Theo, yes, it's a good thing."

"You don't think Casey would pass?"

RJ shook his head. "Casey is an amazing fighter and a great team leader; he was born to lead a Ranger team. I don't think anyone else could have gotten us this far, and he'll see us through. But that's not what the Master test is looking for. If he takes it, and fails – you remember how he was when he got here first. This war is coming to a head, we can't afford to have him doubting himself."

"Dom hasn't passed it," Lily pointed out.

"Dom's never taken it. And he and Casey are very, very different people. I don't know, Lily. Maybe he would pass with flying colours; maybe I'm being selfish, not wanting to give up my pupils. But I think about him taking the test, and I feel very afraid."

"Your instincts haven't steered us wrong yet. And I don't think you could be selfish if you tried. But you need to talk to him. He's coming up with all kinds of worst case scenarios out there."

"I can't tell him about this; it'll just have the same effect."

"Well, then, just tell him that talking to your dad made you irritated. That's not a lie." She squeezed his arm lightly. "You know how the test goes. If you think we're not ready, we're not ready. We're happy here. It's not like being a Master gives a power boost, or anything."

"No," RJ agreed. "But I don't know how long I can put it off. My dad has senority."

"Stop borrowing trouble and go apologise to Casey. Is this sauce finished?"

RJ eyed it, trying to remember what he'd put into it. "Yes," he decided.

"Good. You go and talk to Casey, and I'll take over in here. And don't worry about things that haven't happened yet."

RJ smiled. "You are very wise, Lily Chilman."

"I had a good teacher."

 

Antonio slipped down the steps, glancing nervously over his shoulder. Despite their best efforts, Dom hadn't been able to get away from the Masters, constantly being called to help with one thing or another. No one was paying much attention to Antonio, though, and eventually Dom had pulled him to one side and told him how to find the chamber.

He paused a few steps from the bottom, peering through the gloom. There were candles lighting down here, but not many, and they did little other than highlight the dark. "Camille? Are you down here? Jarrod sent me."

Something swooped out of the dark, and Antonio had scrambled back up three or four steps before he realised who it was. "Flit. You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Antonio," Flit said. He managed to look surprised; Antonio had no idea how he was doing that. "What are you doing here?"

"Jarrod sent me," he repeated. "To warn Camille."

Camille walked out of the wall beside him; Antonio restrained his reaction to an indrawn breath. "Warn me about what?" she demanded, circling him.

"The Masters are here; Swoop, Phant and Finn. They're moving in. Master Finn says they can get the protections back up and they'll be safe here. Jarrod sent me to warn you, to make sure they wouldn't find you."

Camille studied him for a moment before turning away, starting to blow out the candles. "Consider your message delivered," she said from the murk.

"Can I do something to help you? Keep them from seeing you?"

She appeared out of the darkness, looming right in front of him; Antonio scrambled back a couple of steps, letting her think she was winning whatever game this was. "They won't see me if I don't want them to," she hissed. "Now go back up before they realise you're missing."

"Thank you," Flit added. Antonio nodded, heading back up the stairs into the daylight.

 

RJ did his best to talk to Casey, but the restaurant was busy and every time he thought he had him cornered, one or the other of them was called away. Eventually he gave up, went back into the kitchen and sent Lily out. She at least could tease Casey into smiling.

When they closed up, Lily maneuvered everyone around so that RJ and Casey were working together in the kitchen. Casey worked quickly, efficiently and very quietly; it was uncommon enough to set RJ on edge.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked finally.

"Don't know what you mean," Casey said without looking at him.

"Whatever's got you all tied up in knots. Makes it easier when you talk about it."

Casey snorted softly. "Is that right."

"Have I done something, Casey?"

"No, RJ, you've done absolutely nothing."

"Casey," RJ said more sternly.

Casey tossed his cleaning rag aside, leaning on the counter with both hands. "I heard you talking to Lily."

"Ah. Which part?"

"The part where you think I'd fail the Master test."

RJ studied the counter for a moment. "You didn't hear the whole conversation."

"Did I need to?"

"I think so. Casey, you're an amazing fighter, and you've led this team through things no one else could have. But that's not what the Master test is looking for."

"What's it looking for?"

RJ gestured frustratedly. "I can't tell you. It's not permitted to talk about the test – Casey, listen to me. The stripes and the test, they don't make you a Master. When it's time for you to be a Master, when you're ready, mind, body and soul, then you'll _be_ a Master. The test and the stripes, they're ritual. Not necessary."

"So I'm not ready now, then."

"Casey, do you trust Dom?"

Casey frowned. "What?"

"Do you trust Dom? Have him at your back, listen to his advice, like him?"

"Yeah, sure," Casey said slowly. "He's a good guy."

"Dom's never taken the Master test. He could have, before he left, but he didn't. He didn't take it because he knew, in his heart of hearts, he wouldn't pass it. It doesn't bother him. He doesn't care about being a Master or not. Does it bother you, that he hasn't done it?"

"No."

"Because..." RJ prompted him.

"Because it doesn't matter," Casey said reluctantly.

"Casey, there's no one else I'd rather follow through this war. The Master test, it's...it doesn't matter. Not to what we're doing, and not to any of us."

Casey cleared his throat, looking away. "Think Dom would pass now?"

"Maybe. Looking after Antonio and Jarrod the way he has, taking charge of them, it's changed him. He might pass, now. If he cared."

"When this is over, maybe you should offer him to take it. Maybe it matters more to him than he lets on."

"Maybe," RJ agreed. "I'll keep it in mind."

"Great." Casey glanced around. "Are we done, here?"

"We're done," RJ agreed.

"Good. I'm going to go on a run. You know, internalise everything."

"Be careful. Dai Shi's still after you."

"I will," Casey promised, letting himself out. RJ watched until the door closed; then he slowly began wiping down the counter again.

 

Dom let himself into JKP, moving as quietly as possible; he wasn't expecting anyone to be awake, was counting on it. Antonio was back at Fran's and had promised to stay there, but Dom needed a few minutes on his own. It had been a long day, coming at the end of a long week, and he needed a little time on his own to find his balance again.

"Everything all right?"

He dredged up a smile. "Fine. What're you doing sitting in the dark?"

Casey shrugged. "Thinking. What're you doing here? I thought you'd be staying out at the Academy."

"We decided not to do that."

He smiled faintly. "Masters getting under your skin, huh?"

"Something like that," Dom agreed, dragging a chair over and slumping into it. "What's got you up at this time of night?"

Casey considered for a moment. "It bother you that you're not a Master?"

"Not really. Why, does it bother you?"

"Why not? The whole school, everything's about becoming a Master."

"Everything's about being the best you can be," Dom corrected him. "I nearly flunked out half a hundred times. Would have, if Master Mao hadn't taken an interest in me. I don't do calm and peaceful very well. Do you know there've been Pai Zhua Masters who could meditate for days on end? Imagine how _bored_ they must've been."

"RJ told me you could have taken the test if you wanted," Casey said carefully.

"Yeah. Master Mao offered me before I left, six years ago."

"But you didn't do it?"

Dom leaned back, studying him. "What are we talking about, Casey?"

"Why didn't you do it? Please," Casey added when Dom hesitated.

"I didn't do it because I don't plan to spend my life in Pai Zhua. I never planned to. I can't think of anything worse than spending all my life in one place, doing the same thing over and over. Studying there was fantastic, and I enjoyed it a lot, and I know there are people who _do_ want to spend their lives there. And that's great for them. It's not for me. I don't need stripes to prove anything to anyone. I know who I am."

"You're a braver person than I am," Casey murmured.

"Why?"

"I want the stripes. I want to look at them and know that – that I _did_ that, I earned them. Not the team; not anyone but me."

"So get the stripes."

He snorted. "RJ thinks I'm not ready."

"So? If you want the stripes, go get the stripes." He tilted his head, studying Casey. "Master Swoop's right, you know."

"Right about what?"

Dom made a face; Casey wasn't that slow. There was only one thing he could be talking about and they both knew it. "About you talking to spirit animals. You shouldn't be able to talk to other peoples'."

"It's a Ranger thing," Casey said offhandedly.

"No, it's not, because if it was we'd all be able to do it. It's you, Casey, something about you. When'd it start?"

"I don't know. I _don't_ ," he insisted at Dom's look. "I started in Pai Zhua four days before Dai Shi escaped. Less than a day after that I was a Ranger. RJ said everything we needed to know would come with the morphers, so when I started talking to spirits I figured it was that. I didn't think about it. Is it that unusual?"

"I've never heard of it happening before. And I worked my way through most of the Academy library. Something like that would have been in there. You, my friend, are something completely new."

Casey looked away, playing with the cheese shaker. Whoever had closed up hadn't cleaned it properly, Dom noted absently. "I'm not anything special."

"Case..."

"Antonio's not going to take the Master test," Casey told him.

" _Casey_."

"You should try and talk him into it. He's skilled; it'd be a shame for Pai Zhua to lose him."

"Are you going to ignore the topic?"

"Don't want to upset him, though, so don't push too hard."

"I can do this as long as you can."

"Maybe he'd come back for lessons. Part time."

"Casey..."

"It's a shame he doesn't want to do the test."

"Never thought he would," Dom said, giving up. He couldn't make Casey talk about anything he didn't want to; that was RJ's job, or maybe Lily's. "He doesn't want to be tied to Pai Zhua any more than I do. Less, probably. He's determined to go back to Jayden and fight with him."

"Think Jarrod'll do it?"

Dom whistled softly. "That, I'm not sure about. He's skilled enough. But I don't know what he's planning to do when he leaves, when this is over. I'm not sure he's planning _to_ leave." He half turned, looking over his shoulder. "What do you think, RJ?"

"I think we should hope there's no attack tomorrow; neither of you will be good for much." He paced towards them, pausing a few feet away. "I considered giving Jarrod a morpher."

"Did you," Casey said. "Were you planning on discussing that with me?"

"I am discussing it with you, right now."

"Why didn't you?" Dom asked.

"I didn't think he'd accept it."

"No?"

"No," RJ repeated. "In fact, I'm quite sure he wouldn't. He still can't bring himself to spar with us; he would not trust himself in battle."

"And you're not sure the team would accept him," Casey added.

"That was a consideration, yes. We're doing better, but seeing how difficult it was for everyone to work in the same building as him, I did worry about the team. Besides, I'm not sure the lion would enjoy being subordinate to the tiger."

"What do you think he'll do after?" Dom asked. "After all this, I mean."

"I'm not sure he thinks there'll be an after."

Casey nodded thoughtfully. "I know how that feels."

"Pessimist," Dom accused him.

"Realist," Casey retorted.

"Did you get the Masters settled in?" RJ asked.

"Settled in and defences up." Dom leaned forward again, looking from Casey to RJ and back. "Camille's there. Or she was, anyway, she may have left by now."

"Camille's there?" Casey repeated. "What's she doing there?"

"Jarrod sent her, to keep her safe from Dai Shi. She's camping out in the prison chamber. Jarrod thinks Dai Shi won't go there, not even after her."

"Why does he care about her so much?" Casey demanded, exasperated. "He knows what she's done, better than we do."

RJ shrugged. "Perhaps he sees something he recognises in her."

"What, he thinks if she can come good, that means he can too? They're not the same."

"Maybe. Maybe not." RJ turned, glancing at the clock above the kitchen door. "To bed, Casey. Dom, staying or going?"

"I'm..." Dom gestured at the empty restaurant. "I'm good down here, thanks."

"As you wish. Enjoy." He ushered Casey out, flipping the lights off on his way.

Dom sat alone in the dark, breathing deeply, and felt himself start to unwind.


	10. Chapter 10

Fran wasn't rostered on the next morning, but she walked in with Antonio and set to work in the kitchen. Antonio found himself setting up in the restaurant, working alongside Jarrod.

"Can I ask you something?" Jarrod asked after a while.

"Sure." Antonio capped the salt, distributing the shakers around the tables.

"What's Jayden like?"

"Jayden?" he repeated in surprise.

"He's my cousin. I met him, once, but...years ago."

"It's a long time since I've seen him," Antonio warned him.

"More recent than me. And more recent than Lauren. What's he like?"

Antonio considered for a moment, gathering up the pepper shakers. "Driven," he said eventually. "Jayden's very driven. He's determined to be better, be the Shiba."

"He told you about Lauren?"

"Not exactly. I went searching and found a picture of them together. The poor kid had it hidden under a floorboard in the back of his closet. Ji must have gotten rid of all the others...Jayden saw me with it and pitched a fit. But I wouldn't give it back until he told me who was in it."

"How did you find Lauren? I thought the House had hidden her existence."

"Yeah, they tried," Antonio agreed. "I snuck into Mentor Ji's correspondence, and every so often he got messages about a package. It wasn't hard to figure out."

"No, I suppose not," Jarrod murmured. "And you joined Pai Zhua for her?"

"I joined Pai Zhua for Jayden," Antonio corrected him easily. "So he'd know someone who cared about Lauren was there. We didn't know about you."

"You joined Pai Zhua for a boy you knew for a short time, seven or eight years ago?"

"Jayden's worth it." Antonio met his eyes. "Dom told me a bit about you. I know the House was shitty to you, and your mom. But Jayden's worth it, and if Lauren's anything like him she's worth it too. I'll be proud to fight alongside them."

"Fight alongside them," Jarrod murmured. Raising his voice, he called "Fran?"

It was Theo who came to the door, eyeing them. "What is it?"

"Can you spare us for a little while? I want to try something and I need Antonio's help. We'll just be right upstairs in the loft."

Theo glanced at Antonio. "You ok with that?"

"Yes, fine," Antonio said quickly, trying to look as though he had any idea what was going on.

"Shout if you need anything."

"We will," Jarrod promised. "Come on, Antonio. This won't take long."

 

Dom was leaning against the railing in the loft, watching Antonio and Jarrod work on whatever they were working on. RJ cast a glance at them, leaning beside him. "Everything ok?"

"What are they doing?" he asked softly.

"Don't know. Some idea Jarrod had."

Dom flicked a glance at him. "This was Jarrod's idea?"

"That a problem?"

"No. Just surprised he volunteered something."

"He's been volunteering."

"Information. Not ideas."

The skylight above them smashed in; RJ and Dom both jumped the railing, landing on the floor below, out of range of the falling glass. Jarrod was keeping Antonio from joining them, watching the ceiling warily.

RJ straightened out of his crouch, frowning. "What was..."

"I'm sorry!" Flit appeared from behind the TV. "I'm sorry, I was going too fast!"

"What are you doing here?" Jarrod asked, letting go of Antonio.

"Dai Shi has laid siege to the Academy! Your Masters are in trouble. RJ, my friend, you should hurry!"

"That's a trap," Dom said immediately.

"Doesn't matter, we don't have a choice." RJ tapped his morpher. "Flit, the defences?"

"Holding for now, but Dai Shi is very determined."

"Does Camille know you're here?" Jarrod asked.

Flit landed on his shoulder, fiddling anxiously with his legs. "She sent me."

The Rangers piled up the stairs, all but tripping over each other. "What's going on?" Casey demanded.

"Dai Shi's laying siege to the Academy," RJ told them. "He's calling us out."

"Well, let's go give him our answer," Casey said easily.

"Flit, you go on back," Jarrod told him quietly. "Tell Camille if she can leave without Dai Shi seeing her, she should."

"I'll tell her," Flit agreed. "Be careful, my friends."

"You too, Flit," RJ said, watching as he spiraled up out of the smashed skylight.

"Antonio," Dom started.

"I'm coming," Antonio said firmly. "You promised. You said I could come."

"I know. I was going to say, stick with me or with RJ, and be careful."

Antonio grimaced. "I need to be with Jarrod."

"What? Why?"

"No time," Casey said over him. "Dom, you're in charge of Antonio and Jarrod. You two, you do whatever he tells you, including 'run away' if it comes to that." He glanced around at the others, meeting each of their gazes. "Everyone ready?"

"We're ready," Lily told him.

"Good. Let's end this."

 

RJ dug Pai Zhua uniforms out of storage for everyone, including Antonio and Jarrod. "Let's make sure he knows we're a team," he said, passing them over. "Two minutes. I need to talk to Fran."

"Put it on," Dom said quietly to Jarrod.

"Dom..."

"We can deal with all that later. Right now you're Order of the Claw, and we're going to face him together. Put on the uniform."

Jarrod obeyed, and by the time RJ came back up he had it on. "Good," RJ said briskly. "Are we all ready? Antonio and Jarrod, this is your last chance to back out. No one will think any less of you."

Neither of them moved, and he nodded in satisfaction. "Good. Let's go."

There were a few Rin Shi scattered here and there along the path to the Academy – "Enough to get our attention," Theo noted – but not enough to pose any kind of challenge. The Rangers put them down without stopping. Jarrod and Antonio were talking in hurried whispers, still working on whatever plan Jarrod had. Dom and RJ kept on either side of them, the others ranging out around them.

Casey halted them just out of sight of the Academy, shielded from Dai Shi's view by a low hill. "Are we ready?" he murmured.

Dom held out his hand, grinning fiercely. "Ready."

Lily put her hand on his, and Theo was a heartbeat behind her. "Ready."

"Ready," RJ agreed. 

"I'm ready," Antonio said solemnly.

Jarrod didn't speak, but he added his hand to the pile, and when Casey glanced at him he nodded.

"Good." Casey dropped his hand on top of theirs. "Let's show Dai Shi what we're made of. Pai Zhua! Order of the Claw!"

They crested the hill to see Grizzaka commanding what looked like every Rin Shi left. Some had animal spirits, clear even at a distance, but most were the basic Rin Shi. Some way behind them, closer to the boundary, Dai Shi stood, hands on hips, watching them.

"Stick together," Casey said warningly. "And look out for each other. Ready? Go."

The fight, as they usually did, blurred in his memory. Moments stood out – Jarrod taking down a Rin Shi before it could attack Theo; Lily standing over a fallen Dom while he caught his breath; RJ and Theo joining Antonio in a three-pronged attack on Grizzaka – but most of the fight blurred into an endless round of punch and block and duck and kick and block and punch and spin. Casey noted the explosion when Grizzaka fell under the combined attack, but he didn't have time to celebrate it. Even without the Overlord, the Rin Shi were ruthless, and they wouldn't stop.

And then they stopped.

Casey forced himself to breathe deeply, calming his racing heartbeat. The others were drawing in around him; Antonio was favouring his sore shoulder again, but it didn't look serious, and no one else looked injured beyond bruises. "Everyone all right?" he asked anyway, restricting it to the helmet comms, and got four quick nods in reply.

Lauren – Dai Shi, Casey reminded himself firmly – had given up on trying to cross the boundary and was watching them approach. Casey could see the Masters, some way beyond Dai Shi and safe within the boundaries, and there was a hovering shape he thought might be Flit; he didn't dare look away from Dai Shi long enough to make sure.

"You think it's over because you destroyed the Overlord?" Dai Shi demanded. "I have power you can't dream of!"

"I can," Jarrod said from somewhere on Casey's right, beyond RJ. "I know your power, Dai Shi. You don't have enough fear to defeat us yourself; we're not afraid of you. And we are not Nighlok. Lauren's power won't help you."

Dai Shi snarled, fingers moving too quickly to see, and a wall of flame sprang up around them. "We shall see, little traitor!"

Casey's spirit manifested, stamping out the fire and clearing the ground. Dai Shi howled in rage and the puma appeared; the two spirits clashed, snarling and ripping at each other.

"Lauren!" Casey yelled. "Listen to me. The puma is your spirit, not his. Don't let him have it. Force him away."

The puma stopped, looking confused, and Dai Shi howled again. "No! You are mine, body and soul! You cannot refuse me!"

"Yes, you can."

Casey glanced around as Camille joined them, slipping in beside Jarrod. He didn't look at her, focused on Dai Shi, but her hand slipped into his and he smiled.

"You can refuse him," Camille repeated. "I heard you, in the temple. Fighting back, pushing, defying. You're stronger than he is. Reclaim your spirit."

"Jayden's waiting for you!" Antonio yelled across the ground. "He thinks about you all the time! He's waiting for you to come home!"

"Lauren, you're Pai Zhua," Casey told the puma, lowering his voice so that Dai Shi couldn't hear him. "Order of the Claw. Fight the Dai Shi. Don't let him win."

"No!" Dai Shi howled. "You cannot..."

The puma turned suddenly, attacking him, and he snarled in rage, throwing up his arms to try and protect himself. Casey could see him trying to recall the spirit, but Lauren had it firmly in her control now.

Movement caught his eye and he glanced to his right as Jarrod and Antonio took a step forward, both drawing on the air. Antonio's movements weren't as smooth as Jarrod's, not nearly as practised, but the glow of the symbol power was bright and steady. The pair moved as one, drawing symbols and smashing them towards Dai Shi, over and over again.

RJ was glowing with his spirit. Casey risked a glance in the other direction and saw that the others were also glowing, ready to manifest on an instant's notice. Beyond Dai Shi, the Masters were ready too; squinting, he could see Master Mao standing with them. Even Camille seemed on edge.

A black and gold cloud was forced out of Lauren's body; she dropped, unconscious or close to it, and the puma vanished. Jarrod and Antonio faltered and stopped, stepping back, letting the Rangers close up around them again.

"Do you think this is over?" The voice came from the cloud, deep and terrifying without the human filter. "I've already found two hosts. How long before I find another? I will not be stopped!"

"Casey," RJ said, and he nodded.

"We are the guardians," he said clearly. "It's for us to destroy Dai Shi."

He took a step forward, and Lily and Theo matched him move for move. "There's a higher level of our animal spirits," Lily said, eyes sliding closed.

"One never before reached by Master or student," Theo continued. Casey could sense them, almost see them through closed eyelids, echoing his movements and glowing brightly, so brightly he could hardly bear it.

As one they planted one foot and shot out one hand, energy pouring through them, around them, tearing the cloud to shreds. Dai Shi screamed once, terror and anger and fury all dwindling as the sunlight poured through.


	11. Chapter 11

No one moved for what felt like a long time. Casey felt oddly detached, watching as though from very far away as the last remnants of Dai Shi faded away.

Jarrod sat down hard, exactly where he'd been standing. Antonio, who didn't look much better, stumbled towards Lauren; Casey thought about going after him, but Dom was already doing that, and the Masters were coming towards them. They'd all reach Lauren at about the same time. That was all right, then. He glanced over; RJ and Camille were hunkered on either side of Jarrod, and neither seemed too worried. Good.

Lily smiled dreamily when he looked at her. "We did it."

"We did it," he agreed. She was still glowing, very slightly, and he wondered how long that would last.

"We did it," Theo echoed. He was glowing, too.

"Casey?"

RJ sounded oddly wary. Casey turned, aware of the other two moving with him, all three of them perfectly in tune. "RJ."

"Are you three ok?"

"We're fine. Why?"

"You're...kind of glowing."

"Oh." Casey glanced incuriously at his hands. "Yes."

"Are you ok?" RJ repeated.

"Yes." Casey looked past him. "Jarrod?"

"Wiped out, but not hurt."

"And Lauren?"

"Not sure yet. Casey..."

"We're fine," he said impatiently.

"Are you sure?" RJ insisted.

Casey sighed. Closing his eyes, feeling Lily and Theo do the same, he let the power drain away; his sense of Lily and Theo decreased until he was barely aware of them, but somewhere in his mind the tiger growled approval, and he smiled without realising it.

RJ was nodding when he opened his eyes again. "That's more like it, dude."

"I'm so tired," Lily said from behind him.

"Yeah, I feel you," Casey agreed. The power must have been masking the fatigue; suddenly he wanted nothing more than to sit down. "Go sit with Jarrod. RJ, come with me?"

"Where are you two going?" Theo protested.

Casey glanced across the clearing. "Lauren."

"Oh." Theo glanced at the little knot of people. "Want me to come?"

"No. Stay here."

"Casey," RJ said abruptly, "lift your sleeve."

"What? Why?"

"You're rubbing your arm."

He glanced down at his arm, bewildered. "Am I? It's not hurting."

"No, it's not hurt," RJ agreed.

Lily grinned suddenly, catching his wrist and pulling his sleeve up. Casey let her do it, but even when he saw the three dark lines just below his elbow he didn't realise what they were. "What's..."

"Casey!" Lily threw her arms around him. "You're a Master!"

"I'm what?" He stared at the marks on his arm. "How did..."

"Congrats," Theo said sincerely. "You deserve it."

Casey grinned at him. "Thanks, man."

Lily carefully folded his sleeve up so the stripes were visible. "There," she said with a grin. "Go get 'em."

Casey smiled at her, turning away and heading towards the Masters. Lauren was awake but not, as far as he could see, responding; Antonio was talking quietly to her, more or less ignoring Dom and the Masters as they talked over her head.

"Casey," Master Mao said as they arrived. "Well done."

"Well done indeed," Master Finn agreed. "I never dreamed we'd see the Dai Shi destroyed."

Casey bowed, turning to Dom. "Lauren?"

"She's pretty upset, but she's ok. Needs some sleep and something to eat, and maybe to talk to Jarrod." His gaze flicked down to Casey's arm, but he didn't react in any way.

Casey dropped to hunker, ignoring the questioning looks from the Masters. "Lauren," he said quietly.

She looked up, tear stained and clearly exhausted, and he continued, "Let me be your Master. You can take someone different later, if you need to, but right now you need someone."

She glanced at his arm and back at his face. "Tiger," she said softly. "I don't know your name."

"Casey."

"Do it," Antonio advised her. "Casey's great."

She nodded, scrubbing tears away with the back of her hand. "Thank you. What do you want me to do?"

"Sit there, for now. Do you need anything?"

"Nothing that won't wait."

He rose to his feet and Dom murmured, "Little odd, isn't she?"

Casey made a face at him, turning to face the Masters. "With your permission, Master Mao, Lauren has accepted me as her new Master. She needs food and sleep before anyone starts asking her anything about what's happened here."

Master Mao nodded easily. "It'll be good for her to have a new Master."

"Besides," Master Swoop added, "it will be a while before the Academy is able to take students again. If it reopens. Our purpose was to protect humanity from Dai Shi, and he is no more."

Casey nodded. "Then we'll take her back to JKP. What are you going to do now, Masters?"

"We're going to take some time," Master Finn said for them. "To decide what to do next."

Casey bowed, seeing Dom mimic him from the corner of his eye, and turned back to Lauren. "Can you walk?"

"I'm not sure."

"Dom, Antonio."

The two stepped in to help her, easing her gently to her feet, and Casey turned to go back to the others. RJ fell in beside him, and after a moment he murmured, "Well done."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Smart thinking, claiming Lauren like that."

"She'll be better off with you, but for now they won't argue with me."

RJ smiled faintly. "We'll see who she chooses."

 

Camille came with them, sticking by Jarrod's side and glaring defiantly at anyone who happened to catch her eye. Dom wasn't sure how he felt about that, but too much else was going on to worry about it right now.

Casey and RJ were just in front of him, talking softly. He caught bits of their conversation, whenever Antonio stopped talking to Lauren; the only one that interested him was Casey questioning his new Master status.

"I didn't take the test," he was saying when Dom tuned in.

"I told you you didn't need to. You are a Master now. The test's not necessary."

"But I don't understand."

"The Master test's looking for leadership. You took a group of students, a Master, a near drop out –“

 _Ouch_ , Dom thought, wondering if RJ knew he was listening.

" – and a formerly possessed former bully, and you made us a team. You listened to everyone and took control when you needed, you used everyone the way they were best suited, and you won. You ended a war that most of Pai Zhua considered unwinnable. I can't think of anyone _more_ suited to be a Master."

"Dom'd be a good Master."

"He doesn't want it."

"Lily and Theo?"

"They'll get there. You're a Master now, Casey. Stop analysing and enjoy it."

Antonio started talking again and Dom lost the thread of the conversation, buried under babble about JKP and how much fun it was and how cool, mixed in with quiet reminisces about Jayden and Ji, his mentor, and how nice he was and how funny and how much he missed Lauren. Dom wasn't quite sure how much of it Lauren was actually taking in; walking seemed to be taking up most of her concentration at the moment.

Lily and Theo were trailing along behind them. Dom couldn't hear much from them, only quiet complaints of exhaustion from Lily. Theo had started out sympathetic; by now he was just repeating 'yes, Lily' at intervals. Dom was fairly sure he wasn't listening to Lily at all any more.

Fran hadn't bothered to open the restaurant. Dom grinned when she shouldered past Casey and RJ and completely ignored Jarrod and Camille, throwing herself into his arms. The others continued inside; Dom stood, waiting patiently until Fran's grip loosened and she pulled back.

"Sorry," she murmured.

"Why? I'm not." He tapped her grin, smiling as she met his eyes. "Everyone's fine. Antonio and Lauren and Jarrod need some rest, but they're fine."

"Lauren's here?" Fran said in surprise. "Tell me everything!"

"Come inside." He drew her towards the door, following her in.

Casey and Theo were just finishing pulling two tables together; Casey caught his eye, grinning. "Nice of you to join us."

"I had to reassure my woman," Dom said loftily. Fran elbowed him sharply, ducking away from him to go and help Lily with platters; Casey patted Dom's shoulder as he wheezed. 

Theo just grinned at him. "You know what your mistake was?"

"Yeah, but at least I've told her," Dom told him, straightening with some difficulty. "Typical. Defeat Dai Shi, not a scratch. Two minutes with Fran, bruises."

"Worth it, though," Antonio offered from his seat. Dom cuffed him absently, sitting beside him and reaching for a jug and glass. They were obviously putting off debriefing until after everyone had eaten, which he was perfectly fine with.

"Lauren, did you meet Fran?" he asked over Antonio's head. "She works here."

"A lot more consistently than the rest of us," Antonio agreed.

Lauren nodded to Fran when she came back; she and Lily had platters of pizza, obviously pre prepared. The team dug in; Lauren and Camille needed encouraging, but eventually everyone had a piece in their hand.

RJ glanced around the table. "Well. I think a toast."

"To new friends," Antonio said before anyone else could.

"I like that," RJ agreed thoughtfully. "To new friends."

 

RJ sent as many people away as he could, once they'd finished eating. Dom dragged Antonio away, and Fran went with them, and Lily and Theo went upstairs. Casey didn't move, and Camille hadn't gone more than arms' length from Jarrod since joining them.

Jarrod was sitting next to Lauren. She'd eaten without looking at anyone, listening without joining in as the group talked and joked around her.

Jarrod nudged her now and she looked up, clear eyed. "Is Casey your Master?" she asked him.

"No. RJ. Casey's my leader." He glanced at Casey as he spoke.

She nodded quietly. "I tried to fight him."

"You did fight him," Jarrod told her. "You did better than I ever did. I never managed to stop him at all, not until he rejected me and went for you."

"That was Casey."

Casey shook his head. "You did all the work. I just yelled a lot." Lauren smiled, somewhat shakily, and he continued, "You did well, and that's all we're saying on the subject." RJ started to speak, and he repeated sternly, "All we're saying."

"I was going to say, how did Antonio do that, Jarrod? I thought you had to be one of the Families to use symbol power?"

"Usually you do. I wasn't sure it would work, right up until we were doing it." Jarrod shook his head. "He's strong, too, stronger than I am."

"Who is he?" Lauren asked. "He said something about Jayden, but I wasn't following."

"He made friends with Jayden, about a year after you left," Jarrod told her. "He wormed your story out of him and made Dom get him into the Academy so he could keep an eye on you."

"I don't remember him at all," she said blankly.

"Neither do I. He didn't come near us. He was just there so Jayden would know someone who cared about you was there."

"You were there." 

"He didn't know about me."

Lauren looked at Casey. "How did you know Dai Shi wouldn't transform?"

"Jarrod told us he needed fear, for power. And that he didn't have enough. I took a chance. We weren't afraid of him."

"I was." Her eyes were very distant.

Lily came in from the kitchen, loudly. "Hey, anyone need anything?"

"We're good, thanks," Casey said, smiling at her.

She nodded, gesturing, and he got up to join her at the door. "We're camping in the main room," she murmured. "No one really wanted to split up, even just to sleep."

"Sounds good."

She glanced past him at Camille. "Is she staying?"

"She hasn't said, but I'd guess so. That a problem?"

"Noooo," Lily said uncertainly. "No," she repeated at his look. "We just don't know much about her."

Casey sighed, turning to go back to the table. "Camille, are you staying here?"

"Yes," Jarrod said. Camille scowled at him, and he shrugged. "Aren't you?"

"Yes, I'm so looking forward to being surrounded by Power Rangers," Camille said dryly. She was still holding Jarrod's hand, though.

"There's a thought," RJ said suddenly. "Are we still Power Rangers?"

Casey tapped his sunglasses automatically. "Aren't we?"

"We still have the powers, yeah, but we don't have an enemy. Can we be Rangers with nothing to fight?"

"If you're going to get philosophical, I'm going to bed," Lily announced. "Lauren, I should have something that'll fit you if you wanna come up with me. You too, Camille, if you need it."

Camille glanced down at herself, armour blurring into casual clothes and hair and make up fading into something more subdued. "I don't. But – thank you."

"Sure," Lily agreed, ignoring how awkward she'd sounded. "We're all camping out upstairs, so come up whenever. Lauren?"

"Go on," Jarrod murmured when she looked at him. Lauren nodded awkwardly, following Lily through into the kitchen and upstairs.

Casey watched her go, sighing. "She's not going back to the Academy, is she."

"She was never going to stay," Jarrod reminded him. "Maybe she's learned what she needed."

"You're not going back either," Casey realised. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure yet. Whatever she needs me to. I'm still her guardian, and I'm going to do better at it this time."

"Stay here," RJ suggested.

"Excuse me?"

He shrugged. "I need staff. She needs somewhere to practise and someone to teach her. Stay here, and she can have both those things." He glanced at Camille. "You, too."

Jarrod blinked. "We'll...think about it. Thank you." He stood, tugging lightly until Camille joined him. "We'll be upstairs."

"Nice," Casey congratulated RJ as they left. "Think they'll agree?"

"I think he will. I don't know about Camille. I hope he doesn't have to choose between them."

Casey shrugged. "Deal with that when it happens, I guess. Right now, we have to deal with something else."

"What's that?"

"Everyone's run off and left us with the clean up."

 

Casey was fairly sure there was never a time that night when everyone was sleeping. Certainly, each time he roused to look around at his team, at least one person was awake.

Camille never so much as lay down. She sat crosslegged next to Jarrod all night, alternately watching him or looking out the porch door; they'd ended up closest to it during the jostle for spaces. Without the severe make up and hair style she looked younger, and the normal clothes made her look softer somehow. Casey found himself wondering vaguely what she'd been like before the Beast War.

Jarrod mostly slept, or faked it well enough that he couldn't tell the difference, sprawled and loose in a way he never was awake. One hand was always flung out towards Camille, no matter what way he was lying. Once, towards the end of the night, he was awake, sitting up and talking quietly to Lauren; Casey didn't speak, didn't even move until they were both lying back down.

Lauren was awake almost the whole night. She started out sitting bolt upright; as the night wore on she sagged, and by the time dawn was breaking she was curled in a ball, sleeping the sleep of the completely exhausted. Casey didn't expect her to wake for the rest of the day, maybe longer.

Antonio slept like the dead all night. Lying between Dom and Lauren, he barely even moved; he woke with the dawn, stepping onto the balcony briefly before coming back and settling beside Lauren. He amused himself for the rest of the morning by loudly shushing anyone in the general vicinity. Casey didn't bother pointing out that if Lauren didn't wake at his shushes, she wasn't going to wake.

Dom was fifty fifty; sometimes he was sleeping when Casey looked over, and sometimes he was awake, staring up at the ceiling. Once he was sitting up, meditating, though he opened his eyes to meet Casey's gaze.

Theo was on his other side. Dom had tried to get Fran next to him, but had settled good naturedly when she fled to the far side of Lily, almost as far from him as she could get. Whatever those two had going on, and Casey was carefully not trying to find out, it didn't extend to sleeping beside each other in a room full of their friends.

Theo was sleeping, more or less. Casey had woken once to see him talking quietly with Lily; the words didn't carry, but the tone did, and neither seemed upset, so he'd left them be. Apart from that, Theo had slept evenly all night.

Lily talked to Theo or Fran, once to RJ. She wasn't sleeping, but she didn't look tired and she didn't look distressed. Casey dozed off watching her run through katas in complete silence.

Fran talked to Lily for a while before nesting, pulling two or three blankets over herself, all but hiding. She might have been sleeping, or lying awake, or reading with an nightlight for all Casey could tell.

And RJ. RJ had been sitting crosslegged in the centre of the loft, meditating quietly. Casey met his eyes each time he woke; each time he drifted back to sleep, safe in the knowledge that RJ was watching over them.

People came and went through the morning, tired and mostly quiet. RJ opened the restaurant around mid morning and put anyone he could get his hands on to work. It was an odd day, unstructured, people coming up when they felt like it and working when they felt productive or bored. It left Casey unsettled, and as the sun was going down he went for a run, trying to understand what was wrong.

Lily met him at the door when he came back, very serious. "We have to give it back."

Casey touched his sunglasses automatically. "Yeah?"

"I think. It feels wrong, doesn't it? Kind of confused?"

"Yeah," he repeated, smiling at her. "Do you ever get tired of being right?"

"Not so far," she said with a grin. "Come on. We're upstairs."

"Again? Hasn't RJ kicked anyone out yet?"

Lily halted him, studying him. "Who would you start with?"

"Lily, it was a joke," he said, startled. "A bad one." She frowned and he added, "Just a joke. I'm sorry. You know I wouldn't send anyone away."

"Yeah. I know. Sorry. I think I'm coming down."

"About time, I thought you'd decided never to sleep again."

"Didn't you feel like we could?" She turned, wandering towards the kitchen. "Didn't you feel like we could do anything? We took out Dai Shi, but that was nothing. We could have done _anything._ "

"Yeah," Casey agreed on a sigh. "But that wasn't for us. It would have burned us out, you know that."

"I know that," she agreed, pushing the door open. Glancing back at him, she added, "Didn't it feel worth it?"

"RJ does the philosophy," he reminded her.

"RJ didn't feel it the way we did."

She bounced off the top step to join Theo, grinning at something Dom said and wrapping an arm comfortably around Theo's shoulders. Lauren was awake, Casey noted, eating something and talking quietly with Antonio and Jarrod. She was smiling, even laughing now and again. Camille was sitting with them, clearly part of the group now rather than Jarrod's plus one, occasionally contributing to whatever they were talking about.

"Casey, are you ready?" RJ called.

Casey nodded, crossing to join them. The others had fallen silent, watching them as RJ held up a box. His morpher was already nestled in it; Casey frowned absently, trying to remember when he'd last seen RJ wearing it. Had he taken it off before they came upstairs the night before?

Dom slipped his bracelet free, sighing. "Morpher, I hardly knew ye."

"If only all Rangers could win their wars so quickly," RJ said mildly.

"Amen," Dom said fervently, sliding his bracelet into the space clearly made for it.

"I'm going to miss being the same height as everyone else," Theo said regretfully.

"I like you this height," Lily told him, leaning her elbow on his shoulder. "Just right."

Theo didn't answer, but Casey thought he might be blushing when he put his morpher into the box.

Lily gave hers up without a trace of regret. "Casey, any tips for when I take my Master test?" she asked brightly.

"Sorry. Never actually took the test, and from what I understand, you're not allowed to talk about it once you've taken it anyway." He held his morpher lightly in one hand; the other hand was pressed against his arm, over his stripes.

"The stripes are yours," RJ murmured. "Casey Rhodes, Tiger Master. Not the Red Ranger's. They won't go away with the Power."

"Yeah," Casey agreed without moving.

"Trust me?"

"Always."

He put his morpher into the box.


	12. Epilogue

A few days after the end of the second Beast War, Dom went looking for Casey.

He'd noticed, since the end of the War, that people were going to him. Not even just the team; the Masters had started deliberately looking for him for things they would once have gone to RJ for. Dom understood it, sort of, but he couldn't help feeling vaguely insulted on RJ's behalf.

But he'd already brought this to RJ. Now he wanted to talk to Casey about it.

"Hey, Case?" he called, leaning in the kitchen door. "Got a minute?"

Casey glanced up at him. "There's a delivery to go. You can come with."

"Perfect. Thanks."

He kissed Fran on his way out – she blushed every time, he couldn't stop himself – and swung into the jeep beside Casey. They rode out in silence; Casey delivered the pizza and headed, not for the restaurant, but to a mostly empty park.

"Want to walk?" he offered.

"Fran'll miss you."

"I'm off shift. Come on."

They walked for a few minutes, Dom kicking at the fallen leaves on the path, Casey wandering along with his hands in his pockets. Eventually Dom grinned, turning to glance at him. "You're actually not going to speak first, are you."

"It's your show, I'm waiting for you." Casey glanced sideways at him. "Tell me how you're getting itchy feet, and you're thinking about moving on."

"Am I that obvious?"

"Nah. I've been watching. Can't seem to turn it off."

They walked in silence for a minute before Dom said, "This place is more home than anywhere else, ever. But I'm not built to stay in one place. I can stay a while longer, but after that I'm going to get jumpy."

Casey smiled faintly. "A jumpy rhino could be dangerous." More seriously, he added "What about Antonio? Jarrod? Fran?"

Dom nodded. "I talked to RJ. He's taking Jarrod on, officially, as a pupil. Jarrod doesn't want to go back to the Academy, whenever it reopens..."

He trailed off, and Casey said "The place was pretty totaled. The Masters are hoping to reopen sometime in the new year."

"Well, he doesn't want to go back. RJ's going to take him and Lauren; they work well together, Shiba training or whatever. He's willing to take Antonio, too."

"You think Antonio will go for that?"

"To train with the Shibas? He'd crawl across broken glass for it. All he wants, the only thing in his life is getting back to Jayden and helping him. He'd do anything. And I'm not leaving forever. I'll be back. You'll be sick of me before too long."

"I doubt it," Casey said easily. "I'm looking forward to meeting Jayden."

"Yeah. Me too."

"Dom," Casey said quietly. 

"I don't know what to do about Fran."

"What did RJ say?"

Dom frowned. "Something about flowers and trees? And there may have been something about listening to the universe, I kind of tuned out."

"Of course you did," Casey agreed. "Have you thought about asking Fran?"

"Ask her?" he repeated. "No."

"Why not?"

"What if she doesn't want to? What if she does want to but has someone she doesn't want to leave? Or something she doesn't want to leave? What if..."

"Breathe, Dom," Casey interrupted, grinning. Dom made a face at him and Casey continued, more seriously, "She has no siblings and her parents aren't around much. Why do you think RJ hired her? He didn't need the help, he was running that place alone before we got there. I can't say whether she'll want to or not, but she likes you."

"Casey, I backpack."

"So?"

"Fran's Fran!"

"Have you thought about asking her?" Casey repeated patiently. "Think about the last few months. She got through all that, didn't she? You think going to see the world is going to scare her away?"

"Maybe," Dom muttered.

"Nah, for some reason she's pretty fond of you. I think you'd have to work a bit harder to chase her off."

"Casey Rhodes, such language! You'll make me blush."

Casey smacked him, grinning. "Suck it up, Dom, you're bringing shame to Pai Zhua."

 

Two weeks after the end of the Second Beast War, two strangers walked into the restaurant.

Lauren was refilling condiments. She liked to be moving, they'd learned, working at something all the time. Jarrod had explained a little about her training, about the emphasis on never slowing down, never stopping, and now RJ or Casey kept her moving all the time. If she wasn't training, she was working in the restaurant or going along on deliveries or shopping trips. They were careful about not wearing her out, but she seemed grateful for the work.

The strangers – two men, both middle aged, one Asian and one, oddly, Maori – glanced around before making a beeline for the table she was working at. " _Hime_ Lauren," the Asian one said, bowing his head respectfully. "Come with us, please."

Lauren looked up, startled but not surprised, and Lily came across. "Lauren, everything ok?"

"Excuse us, miss," the second man said. "Come along, Lauren."

"No," Lauren told him. "How is Jayden?"

"He's well. You must come with us."

Lauren looked past him. "Lily, where's Jarrod?"

"Jarrod's been dismissed," the Asian started.

"No," Lauren said again, more firmly. "Lily?"

Lily nodded, heading for the kitchen. "RJ, Casey, you might want to get out there."

"Why, what's wrong?" Casey asked, shaking his hands to clear the flour off them.

"Two men are out there talking to Lauren. I think they're from her family? She doesn't seem surprised. But they're talking about taking her away. Where's Jarrod?"

"Upstairs with Antonio."

The two were sparring in the loft, watched by Theo. All three followed her back down after her hasty and somewhat confused explanation, and when they entered the restaurant they found that Fran and Dom had joined the little group. Glancing around, Lily spotted Camille lurking by the door; considering she was wearing the same uniform as everyone else, she was surprisingly hard to spot.

"I am not leaving," Lauren was saying. Jarrod eased past Lily to stand at Lauren's shoulder; Antonio mirrored him on her other side. "I have a Master and my guardian, I'm learning what I need."

"Your guardian allowed you to be taken by the Dai Shi," the Maori man said.

"Ji," Antonio said in surprise.

"He's Ji's brother," Lauren said without looking at him. "Jarrod did not _allow_ anything of the sort to happen to me. He did everything he could to prevent and then reverse it. He and I are both staying here and he will continue to train me."

"There's a place prepared for you..."

"Gentlemen," Lauren said deliberately, and her tone said she expected to be obeyed, "this is the team that destroyed the Dai Shi. Jarrod is my cousin and is fully trained in symbol power and in Shiba style fighting. Do you think there's a better place for me? This is where I'm staying."

Equally deliberately, she turned her back on them to look at Casey. "A moment of your time, Casey."

"Of course," he agreed, matching her formal tone.

"I'll be a moment," she told the two men, turning away. Antonio went with her; Jarrod stayed exactly where he was, glaring at the men.

Casey let her lead him as far as the kitchen door. "What's going on?" he murmured.

"One of the Masters must have called them," Lauren said, and she looked younger, scared. "When they realised I wasn't at the Academy any more – they must have panicked." Shaking her head, she added, "Don't worry about that. I meant to talk to you about this anyway, but now's a good time. Antonio says that Dom and Fran are leaving, going backpacking."

"Yeah," Casey agreed. The two hadn't announced it yet, but it was something of an open secret, especially since Dom kept leaving maps and packing lists lying around.

Lauren bit her lip. "I'm head of Shiba House."

"Yes."

"I have resources. I'd like to – I know Dom can take care of himself, and I'm sure Fran can too, but there are emergencies and unexpected –“

"Breathe," Antonio murmured.

Lauren smiled at him, looking back at Casey. "An emergency fund. Just in case. They don't have to touch it if they don't want to. Do you – would it insult them? If I offered?"

"No," Casey said softly. "I don't think they'd be insulted."

"Good." Lauren drew a deep breath, and before his eyes she became once again the young head of an old house, calm and controlled, older than her years. "Good. Thank you."

"You need me?" he asked.

"Not to step in, no. I'm the head; they can't refuse me."

"In theory," Antonio murmured.

"I'll come loom, then. It's always fun." Casey grinned cheerfully at her before scowling at the two men.

Lauren rejoined the group, noticing with a stir of gratitude that no one had moved. "I will be staying here," she told the two men. "Any funds you had prepared for my new place will be directed to RJ..." She gestured to RJ, who grinned happily. "In addition, you will create an emergency fund and give the papers to Dominic Hargan."

"What?" Dom said, slightly too loudly. Fran and Lily elbowed him simultaneously from either side.

" _Hime_ ," the Maori man said uncertainly.

She smiled faintly. "Tell Ji that I miss Jayden, and I work every day towards the day I can see him again."

"This is unacceptable," the Asian protested.

"Tanba," Lauren said, almost gently. "This is what is going to happen."

Ji's brother nodded, taking a step back. "The papers will be with you this time tomorrow, _Hime_."

"Thank you."

She didn't move until both were gone, Tanba being forced along by the other man. When the door closed behind them she sat, very carefully. Jarrod eyed her for a moment before turning to the others. "Ji is Jayden's guardian," he told them. "His family has followed Lauren's for something like nine generations. Tanba is Lauren's guardian. At least, he brought her to the Academy."

"He was rude," Lauren said without looking at any of them. "I'm sorry about that. He worries about me. It makes him – not care about anything else."

"It doesn't matter," Casey assured her. "Is that it? Will they leave you alone now?"

"Maybe. I hope so." 

Dom slipped past Antonio and sat next to her. "About this emergency fund..." Fran cleared her throat, loudly, and Dom continued quickly, "We can talk about it later, no worries. Hey, is that the oven timer going off? I'll get it!"

He sprinted for the kitchen. Fran rolled her eyes, following him, and Lily tugged Theo after them.

"Why did they keep calling you _Hime_?" Antonio asked.

"It means Princess," she said distantly. "That's what they call me."

"Lauren," RJ said gently. "I don't need money."

"It would make me feel better. You'll be housing three of us, and Camille."

"You're working here."

"Take the money," she said with a sigh. "We don't need it. Funnel it back into the Academy or something if you don't want it."

"I'm sure the universe will provide a worthwhile cause," he agreed after a moment. "Are you ready to work?"

"Yes." Lauren stood, fussing at her apron. "I'm ready."

 

Some months after the end of the Second Beast War, Master Phant came to Jungle Karma Pizza, looking for Lily and Theo.

"We're ready to reopen the Academy," he told them. "But we have a small problem. Not enough Masters."

Lily blinked. "Master..."

"I would like you, Lily, and you, Theo, to take the Master test. I have no doubt you both will pass."

"You want us to teach?" Theo said.

"Who better? Casey and RJ will also be invited to teach. I understand Dominic has gone."

"They left a couple of weeks ago," Lily agreed. "They're in Brazil right now."

"Master, what about the others?" Theo asked.

"Others?" Master Phant repeated.

"Jarrod and Camille, Lauren and Antonio."

"Lauren and Antonio are welcome to resume their studies."

"And Jarrod and Camille?"

"Jarrod may come back, if he wishes," Master Phant said, though he looked uncomfortable.

"But not Camille?" Lily asked.

"Camille is a creature of darkness. We cannot countenance allowing her near the cubs; we have a duty of care towards them."

Theo eyed Lily before looking back at him. "We need a moment, Master."

"This is your Master test," Master Phant said, bewildered.

"Yes," Theo agreed, following Lily to the next table over.

"It's not right," she murmured.

"We can't do anything about it as cubs. Does Camille even care?"

"That's not the point," Lily said firmly. "Camille fought with us, she helped defeat Dai Shi. She deserves better than that."

Theo glanced around, catching Jarrod's eye. "Got a sec?" he called over the crowd. Jarrod came to join them, balancing his basin against his hip.

Theo briefly explained what was going on. Jarrod shook his head, looking vaguely surprised. "Don't worry about it. We aren't going back anyway."

"You aren't?" Lily repeated.

"No. We've talked about it, but – no. We're not." He shifted the basin, vaguely unsettled. "Thank you, though. It means something, that you thought of us."

"Hey, you're team," Lily reminded him. "Are you sure?"

"Very." He glanced over his shoulder at Master Phant. "Lauren and Antonio won't be going back either."

"Casey'll be upset, he was hoping to hold onto Antonio," Lily murmured.

"He never wanted Pai Zhua. Just to help my cousins." He turned, bowing to Master Phant before crossing the room to continue his work.

Lily and Theo exchanged looks before rejoining Master Phant. "We'll take the test," Theo told him.

"But we object to Camille being denied entry. We want that clear," Lily added.

"I will make that very clear to the other Masters," Master Phant promised. "Come with me, please."

 

Three years and some months after the end of the Second Beast War, Antonio left Jungle Karma Pizza.

"Remember, you can't tell anyone about me," Lauren said. Antonio mimed along. "Tell Jayden I love him, and I'll miss him, and I'll see him soon, but don't tell the others, don't even hint at it, treat Jayden like the Head – stop that!"

She swatted at him, and he dodged, grinning. "Lauren, you've told me this three times already. I won't betray the stupid plan, ok? I won't even tell Ji. Promise. Only Jayden, and only when I can get him completely on his own."

"It's not a stupid plan," she said half heartedly. She'd long ago given up on changing his opinion of her father's plan.

Antonio smiled, turning to RJ and bowing. "Thank you, Master."

"No sweat," RJ said easily. "You're welcome back here, after. If you want."

"We'll see, I guess. Where's Jarrod?"

"Downstairs with the others."

Antonio glanced at Lauren, smiling faintly. "Coming?"

"Noooo," she said slowly. "I think I should practise."

"If you like," he agreed. "I'll see you soon."

"Yes." She forced a smile before turning away, summoning her sword.

Antonio looked back at RJ, who gestured him towards the stairs. "We'll take care of it," he promised quietly. "You be careful."

"I will." Antonio peered down the stairs. "Do I need to be on my guard going down here?"

"You're walking into a room with four Pai Zhua Masters, Dom, Fran, Jarrod, and possibly Camille if she's back. Would you like to rephrase?"

He grinned. "You'll keep an eye on her?"

"Two, if you like."

"I do like. Thank you."

Downstairs he made his way through the team; it was unusual for Casey, Theo and Lily to all come in at the same time, now that they were firmly entrenched as Masters at the Academy. Camille was lurking by the front door, talking quietly to Jarrod; Antonio spent as long as he could with Dom and Fran, recently back from New Zealand, before crossing to the door.

Jarrod broke off whatever he was saying, laying a hand on Camille's arm. "All ready, Antonio?"

"I think so."

"Take care of my cousin."

"I will. Lauren's upstairs pretending she's not upset, you might have to do something about that." He glanced at Camille. "Another success?"

"Was there any doubt?" she purred.

"Not from me. We had to talk Jarrod down a few times, though." He grinned, ducking Jarrod's half-hearted cuff and skipping around them to the door. "Bye, everyone!"

Camille leaned against Jarrod, watching Antonio leave. "He'll be fine. He had good training."

"Yeah," Jarrod murmured. Behind them, the others were loudly pretending not to listen.

"What's this about doubting my job?"

Jarrod grinned, leaning in to kiss her cheek. Camille had never really been comfortable training with them; like Jarrod, her training was to kill or incapacitate, not just to stop someone or show off skill. Without that, there was only so long working for RJ could satisfy her, and she now took an occasional job bodyguarding or hunting bail jumpers, anything she could find that allowed her to use her skills.

"No doubts," he assured her. "You want to hunt someone down, they're hunted. Come on. If Lauren tries to practise symbol power while she's upset, she might set the loft on fire."

"Great, let's go towards that," Camille agreed, but she followed him upstairs easily enough.

 

Not quite four years after the end of the Second Beast War, Lauren left Jungle Karma Pizza.

Jarrod went with her, unable to refuse her request, and Camille spent more time away than she did at JKP nowadays. In theory, the Rangers still worked for RJ when they could; in practise he rarely saw them. The Academy was still transitioning from 'mystical protectors of humanity' to 'kung fu school with a spiritual bent' and the Rangers were at the forefront of that change. He was proud of them, but it meant they had little free time.

Dom and Fran kept coming back for brief visits; almost anywhere they went, it seemed, meant a layover in Ocean Bluff. RJ thought they might come back eventually, settle down; if they were going to settle anywhere, he thought it would be here. But that was a long way in the future.

Flit bounced up the stairs into the loft, eying him. "I'm ready to open, if you are."

"I'll be right there. Flit?" he added as the man turned away.

"Yep."

"Do me a favour? Write out a 'Help Wanted' poster and put it in the window?"

Flit didn't comment on it, though he knew what it signified; he just nodded and headed back downstairs. RJ sighed, looking around. The loft looked empty and very large without his team.

"All good things," he murmured, heading downstairs.

 

Lauren stopped outside the gates of the Shiba compound, breathing very quickly.

"Relax," Jarrod murmured. "This is your home."

"This is the Shiba House," she corrected him. "It's not my home."

"It will be. Did you tell anyone you were coming?"

She shook her head. "Jayden knows it'll be soon, he doesn't know when. And I didn't tell Antonio, he wouldn't be able to keep it to himself."

"He's kept your secret so far," Jarrod pointed out. Reaching out, he touched the gates; power Symbols flared, recognising his Shiba blood, and the gates creaked open. The yard was empty, though the sound of laughter carried through the open front door.

Lauren drew herself up, taking a deep breath. "Stay with me."

"Right here."

She led the way to the front door, pausing there. Jarrod was about to ring the bell to save her from having to do it when someone inside - a blonde girl, younger than he'd been expecting – noticed them, coming to the door.

"Can I help you?" she asked, looking at them curiously.

Lauren bowed. "Please tell Jayden and Ji that Lauren is here."

 

_This is the moment, this is the day  
When I send all my doubts and demons on their way  
Every endeavor I have made ever  
Is comin’ into play, is here and now today_


End file.
